Unbreakable Bonds
by mrs.adriicullen436
Summary: What happens when Bella meets the Cullens as a vampire and recognizes one of their scents? And when a certain coven from Alaska decides to visit, how will she react towards tanya? summary sucks, my first fanfic,R&R. i could use all the help i can get.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Forks High

High school. Again. What a complete waste of my life. I have been to hundreds of high schools and each time, I fail miserably at going unnoticed. So, why bother trying? I'm just going to do whatever I want from now on, simple as that. School starts in 20 minutes and I decided I could leave, while looking in the mirror. The girl that looked back at me was smokin' (not that I'm conceited). My hair was short and layered. The longest brown strands reached my collar bone. My body was absolutely flawless. My eyes are like liquid gold, or so they tell me, because of my feeding on animal blood; it was my way of showing my respect for humans. I grabbed my keys as I finished brushing my bangs to the side.

As I locked my front door, I couldn't help but feel the loneliness inside. After all, I lived alone ever since I was changed, so about 86 years. I wonder if I should get a dog. I squealed without meaning to, "Ahh! Ima get a puppy! A chocolate colored one that I can call brownies! Or maybe muffins! Or truffles!"

I smiled widely as I drove to school in my Lamborghini Murcielago. I absolutely L-O-V-E my car. It has everything, bomb stereo system that is worth a few thousand dollars, tinted windows in case the sun decides to pop out, and the inside was all leather. Not to mention, it was my favorite color: black. My car was hot, some guys at the gas station even called it sexy when they realized it was mine. It even drove smoothly and the butterfly doors tied my car together. And most importantly, it was Very fast. My Lamborghini was the perfect car for a vampire such as myself. I smirked at that thought as my foot gently nudged the gas until I was going well over 100, nearly 50 miles over the speed limit. I got annoyed by the silence and turned on my stereo, making sure the volume caused my car to vibrate.

I lowly sang along to On The Floor by JLO, "Let me introduce you to my party people. In the club, HA HA! I'm loose and everybody knows I get off the train. Baby, it's the truth. I'm like inception I play with your brain." I kept pushing the gas, watching everything become a blur. I loved speed; the rush is absolutely phenomenal.

I pulled into Forks High School about a minute later. A few kids gawked at me as they crossed the parking lot, blocking my way. I couldn't help but rev my engine and smile as everyone looked up to admire my car. I slowly pushed my butterfly door up and I noticed the only nice car here, besides mine, was a silver Volvo. Nothing compared to my baby. My smile grew wider as every kid took in my car, and then me. Oh yeah, I felt HOT. I stepped out, allowing the music to play as I reached in the back for my bag. I finally turned my car off and locked it. Everyone stepped back as they created a clear path for me to walk to the main office.

One guy was making a bet with his friends and at the last minute opened the door for me. I smiled back, swallowing back the venom that had pooled in my mouth out of pure disgust. If he honestly tries to get in my pants for 50 bucks, he will regret it. I am worth more than that, no doubt.

My muscles tensed out of instinct, pulling me out of my thoughts. As I froze half way through the door, I breathed in deeply, feeling the fierce growl building in my chest and threatening to escape my lips. That smell. My body refused to move and began to react defensively. I breathed in again, closing my eyes this time, feeling my heart squeeze painfully. That beautiful scent made my lips tremble slightly and a painful knot form in my throat. And mixed with that wonderful scent, was another that made my aching heart drop to the floor, shattering it into thousands of pieces:

Vampires.

**so what do you think? review and tell me your honest opinion, nicely because i'm new at this. please and thank you(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to let you know, the characters belong to Meyer, not me. **

Chapter 2

The Cullens

B POV

I took an unnecessary breath to calm myself and walked over to the front desk like nothing had happened. A woman looked up and introduced herself as Mrs. Cope. I put a fake smile on my face and noticed her heartbeat sped up. "I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." Her eyes widened and she looked at me for a few seconds before she began, "Ahh, yes. Welcome to Forks, Isabella."

_Did you not hear me say I wanted to be called Bella? _I thought to myself, my patience leaving with every breath I took. I didn't have to breathe, but the scent is just so wonderful I can't help myself. I nodded to Mrs. Cope as she continued, "Here is your schedule and I need each of your teachers to sign this form. Don't forget because I need you to bring it back to the office right after school. Okay?" She again smiled at me, putting me on edge. I don't know what it is about this school, but it seems like everything is testing my control. I turned to leave, only to realize my name being called so I slowly turned back to Mrs. Cope. "Did you need a map of the school?"

_You have got to be kidding me. A school this small? With a few buildings with arrows and big black numbers painted on their sides. I'm not stupid! _"No thank you, I'm sure I can manage. Have a nice day." I exited the office the way I had come, planning to relax in my car until the bell rang. I hadn't realized I was following that scent until I noticed 3 pairs of golden eyes watching me from across the parking lot. They were tense and I quickly reacted, letting out a low growl I knew they would be able to hear. The big vampire was really buff and cracked his knuckles to look intimidating. I spread my shield and my eyes widened when I got a really good idea. Now would be the perfect time to use my power. I let down my shield and looked into the big bear-like vamp's mind, _wow she is really pretty. I hope she isn't evil or anything. She would be perfect for Eddie. I mean look at all those curves and don't even get me started on her attitude. _

A growl turned my attention to a bronze haired boy with clenched fists. I focused on him as he was focused on me. Our eyes connected and we narrowed them at each other. _When will Emmet remember I can read his mind! I don't want to be thinking about this girl that way. I mean, she is pretty and I agree with Emmet on the attitude. Sure she hasn't really given us attitude but I can tell it's there in her eyes. _I smirked at him and cocked my hip, just to mess with him. I moved on to the other vamp.

He had muscles, more than "Eddie" and less than Emmet; if I have their names correct. He looked like he was in pain and I instantly noticed the smell coming from him. I gasped and felt my stomach drop before focusing on his thoughts. _What does she want? And why in the world is she looking at us individually before reacting. I wonder… maybe she can read thoughts like you, Edward. So, miss? Can you hear my thoughts? _The smell radiating off him made me lose my voice so I just focused harder on his thoughts to see why his smell seemed so familiar. _Okay, so maybe not. Why is there so much pain coming from her? And… why does she feel sorrow and longing whenever she looks at me? Oh no. she can't be in love with me. She can't! What will Alice think?_

I went back to Edward. _MINE! Did I really just claim her as mine in my head? Why in the world would I do that? She isn't mine and I don't want her. It's just physical attraction. All those curves, I'm sure they would fit perfectly into my arms. She smells so good to. Like lavender and freesia. I wonder what her name is. _I couldn't help myself, so I sent him a thought.

_Bella. Her name is Bella. _

_Wow, Edward, get a hold of yourself. Stop making up names for this beautiful goddess in front of you. _

I rolled my eyes and spoke aloud to them, sensing them as anything but a threat. "Edward, it's Bella." The three boys looked at each other and back to me, so I shrugged and headed towards my first period. I looked over my shoulder and added, "Lunch." I saw them nod and hurry to class. During our exchange, I hadn't heard the bell, signaling class time. In result, I had to run to my first period- English with Mr. Varner. I arrived 5 minutes late, making a grand entrance for the entire class. If I could have blushed I would have. Thank God I wasn't a klutz anymore. Mr. Varner signed my form thing and let me pick an empty seat in the back.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur and before I knew it, it was lunch. I got a slice of pizza form the lunch line and all eyes in the cafeteria followed me. I began to walk towards the vamps, when a girl from my trig class stopped me, "Don't even think about it, Bella. The Cullens are taken, except for Edward, but he doesn't date. Don't bother wasting your time." She narrowed her eyes at me and crossed her arms over her chest, making me smile at her. "Well, maybe Edward is willing to make an exception." I walked past her, leaving her with her mouth open and heard her call me a slut.

I approached their table and smiled approvingly as Edward got up to offer me his chair just to play with that girl with the attitude. We "ate" our food in silence and decided I'd drive to their house after lunch to discuss… well, me.

I smiled as Edward walked me to class and giggled as I realized he was to be my new lab partner. The teacher signed my slip and gave us a test on the chapter. I took it even though I haven't been there and passed it easily. After that, was gym and that flew by in no time because I had to sit on the bleachers all period.

The bell rang and I turned in my slip to the office before walking to my car, so I could drive to the Cullens'.

So, what do you think? Review and tell me any of your ideas or thoughts. What should happen in the next chapter? Be nice. Please and thank you(:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dangerous

B pov

As soon as I drove up to the house, my instincts told me it wasn't safe. _What do you think you are doing Bella? You can easily take 3 vamps, but how many are in their coven? Were you too focused on Jasper to ask that little bit of important information!_

And suddenly, it dawned on me. I hadn't asked how many, and they hadn't told me. Not to mention the fact that they were more than eager to have me in their home. What if I was a murderer? What if I worked for the Volturi?

Do these vampires have any sense? _Maybe they do, Bella. Maybe they are luring you into their lives, just to use you as an advantage. Maybe they want to torture you. Maybe they want to kill you. _But I didn't catch any of their thoughts directed at using me._ But two of the three you met had powers. What if the whole coven has powers? _Easy, my shield. _But Jasper could distract you. _I won't let him. _You can die, Bella. Remember how you were created. Remember what he did to you, Bella. _

I swallowed the knot in my throat and tried my hardest to stop my silent dry sobs, when there was a knock at my car door. My fear was replaced with fury, almost instantly. I hid my uneasiness as I followed them into their home, waiting for an attack that didn't come. I slowly walked to a couch they offered me; it was in the corner of a wall, all entrances to the house in my view. If they tried anything, I'd be aware. I instantly ran the different scenarios in my head to be prepared for any attack they had in mind.

Just as I sat down, 5 vamps flashed into the room making me tense up and become hyper aware of the objects in the room that I could use as a distraction rather than a weapon. A blond man stepped forward, probably the leader. "Hello. I am Carlisle and this is my family. We will begin introductions and answer any of your questions as soon as the rest of my family returns." He smiled, trying to comfort me. I smiled back convincingly, while secretly plotting how to kill each and every one of them if they dared gang up on me.

A few minutes later, Carlisle got a call. I was too caught up in my own thoughts to register the phone call. "It appears my daughters may not be home for a while, so how about we get started without them?" I nodded and fought back a smile as I realized I could use this to my advantage. "Well, as I said before, my name is Carlisle and I am the leader of this coven. I prefer to call us a family. My wife, Esme, acts as a mother to our children and she doesn't have a power." He then, wrapped his arm around the woman's waist. She had caramel colored hair and golden eyes; they all did. She wore a warm smile that was the most comforting of smiles I had ever seen. She could be the perfect motherly figure in a human's eyes. But to me, I saw she was a lot stronger than she looked and could easily fight off an attacker who underestimated her. I smiled at her because she reminded me of my human mother.

"You already met Edward. He has the ability to read minds, as you may know." He gestured to the tall boy with muscles and bronze colored hair. "Jasper, here, has the ability to feel emotions and manipulate them as well. He is an empath." He slapped the blond curly haired one on his muscular shoulder. I breathed in deeply as Carlisle introduced him and savored the beautiful smell. Carlisle seemed to notice this, because he quickly added, "Jasper has a mate, Alice. Alice is able to see the future and looks sort of like a pixy. She is currently on a hunting trip with Emmett's mate, Rosalie." I smiled at him as I got the memo. Translation: Stay away. Jasper is taken by a psychic pixy that will rip you to shreds if you make a move. Carlisle moved on to the big muscular guy with short brown hair, "Emmett is very strong, stronger than others and has more of a gentle side when it comes to his family. He wouldn't harm a fly unless he had to." I tilted my head to the side as I eyed Emmet. _Don't believe them, Bella. They are trying to trick you._ My inner voice always contradicts my thoughts, but is usually right so I mentally nodded. "Emmett's mate, Rosalie, may be a little snobby, but she has a good heart."

Just then, two girls sped into the room from the front door. The first I saw ran directly to Emmett and he held her tightly around her waist. They passionately kissed and broke away so the blond could observe the competition and sneer at me rudely. She tensed up and stood protectively in front of Emmett, "Who the F are you?" I instantly stood up, and stared back at her, cocking my hip. "I'm Bella. You must be Rosalie, considering your foul language. Not to mention how much of a snob you seem to be." She glared at me and got even more upset because I didn't back down. In my defense, she started it. You just don't mess with me. EVER.

A movement from the corner of my eye got my attention. A pixy like girl with short black hair was lightly bounding into Jasper's open arms. The kissed quickly and sweetly, causing my fists to clench. She noticed me watching her, so the pixie smiled enthusiastically at me, "Hi Bella. I'm Alice." What the-? _Why are you just standing there? Kill her! _What did she do to me? _She is taking Jasper from you, you idiot! KILL. HER._ She is his mate. I have no right. _Stop arguing with me and rip her to shreds. _I don't even know Jasper. _But you got jealous. Meaning, he is your mate. Now claim him. _He isn't mine! And he seems very much in love with Alice. _Kill her, Bella. Do it. He's yours. Don't let her take him from you. Do you really want to lose him like you lost everyone else in your life? _

I unclenched my fists and forced myself to relax and nodded to her, not trusting my voice in case I snarled. Jasper gripped her around her waist and before my thoughts could catch up to me, I was across the room in her face, deep venom-filled growls erupting from my chest.

She reacted defensively, pushing Jasper away and lunged at me, walking right into my trap. I automatically pushed my shield out to keep everyone away, so I could kill her easily. I immediately remembered to shield my future from her to, so she couldn't see any of my attacks. The whole family tried to break the barrier that held them back, much to no avail. I smirked at the pixie and had her pinned to a wall in seconds. She fought me, but I shielded myself from any blows that could have caused some damage. Her eyes widened, and I went to rip her head off when I smelled it. I put my nose to her neck and breathed in deeply, making my heart drop. I pulled back and looked into her wide eyes and only saw fear. My grip on her loosened and I gently helped her down to her feet. I was so confused. I saw Jasper at a different side of my shield, so I let it down just enough to allow him in and then I closed it, sealing us inside. Jasper took a protective stance in front of Alice, making me step forward and sniff him. He had a smell that was floral and honey sweet that was mixed with a different smell. Wait a second. The floral honey sweet is stronger on her than Jasper. My muscles tensed and I growled at Jasper, noticing too late all the crescent shaped scars along his arms. _Oh no._

He jumped at me and had me on the ground in seconds. I fought back, but he was stronger, so I did the only thing I could do. I let go of my shield and focused all of my energy on Alice. The girls ran to Alice, and were thrown back 10 feet in the air. The whole family turned to look at me as I growled at them, "You won't hurt her! You have to kill me first!" All of their eyes widened. "You're the one trying to hurt our family, Bella." Carlisle calmly said to me.

"I won't let you have her. She is safe with me." I said lowly, knowing they'd hear me. The dry sobs started to violently shake me as I continued, "They took her away from me once. No one will take her from me again. SHE. IS. MINE. And nobody will keep us away from each other because I love her and she loves me too." If I could cry, the tears would be streaming down my face as I yelled into Jasper's face, "SHE IS MINE! MINE!" Jasper loosened his grip on me, allowing me to roughly pull away and wrap my arms around my legs, holding myself together while rocking back and forth. "Only mine… mine… you can't take her… no… no, no, no… mine. Always." I looked into Jasper's eyes and the sadness was replaced with anger. I swallowed back the venom in my mouth and shouted, "MINE!" And then I lunged at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

What did she just say?

Jasper POV

I was analyzing everything Bella had yelled at me and glanced at Alice quickly to find her staring wide eyed at Bella. It was then I realized my mistake. _Never turn your back on your enemy._ How could I forget? She dove at me and I tried to dodge it, forgetting she was special. Suddenly, my whole body froze with her on top of me. Her lips got closer to my neck and I could feel the venom dripping down her chin onto me. She leaned in further and I closed my eyes thinking of how to get out of this. Maria had trained me for this!

My eyes flashed open and I looked at Alice when I became blank. Alice began letting out heart breaking sobs, making Bella jump back and run to her, leaving me alone. Stupid girl. I grabbed her arm and slammed her on the floor, facing me. Edward and Emmet pinned her arms down and lifted her up. I carefully walked toward her, stalking my prey. I let the inner demon in me come to the surface, contemplating on the best way to kill her for making Alice cry. I closed my eyes as I prepared to bite…

"NO!" A panicked voice shouted from behind me, making my eyes snap open and the demon vanish at the sound of Alice's distress. I paused and turned to fully face her, noticing she was trying to get past the barrier that kept us apart. "Don't hurt her! Don't touch her! NO!" I looked at her questioningly waiting for her to continue. "She knows me from her past and I don't remember my past." She opened her mouth to continue, but was interrupted by Bella, "You don't remember me?" Her voice came out as a broken whisper as she watched Alice.

Alice shook her head and Bella began to sob again. The pain coming off of her was so intense I felt my knees threatening to give out, so I leaned against a wall, feeling waves of emotional agony hit me repeatedly. Her heart was broken and her face clearly showed it as she wouldn't look at Alice. "Let go! Let me… go-ho!" Bella stuttered and weakly tried to pull from Edward and Emmet. They looked towards Carlisle who looked at me and I nodded, getting in front of Alice. They dropped Bella and she crumbled to the floor, not looking up from the ground. She began rocking back and forth again, squeezing her eyes shut, making her look weak and vulnerable. All of us glanced at each other and back at the sobbing girl trying to hide behind her short hair, getting more and more confused.

Okay, so Bella knew Alice before she was turned into a vampire. Bella remembers and Alice doesn't. But why would Bella attack Alice and then attack me, trying to protect her? Bella's head quickly shot up in Alice's direction, making all of us do the same. Bella looked deeply into Alice's eyes, narrowing hers. She looked as if she were searching for something. But what? She spoke, ignoring how her voice broke, "Are you sure?" Alice looked surprised for a second, but then nodded as realization dawned on her face.

What in the world is going on! I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, but kept my mouth shut, hoping for an explanation. Bella turned to eye us all cautiously, before dashing to Alice. I noticed everyone was feeling just as confused as I was, which wasn't helping me stay focused in case Bella decided to attack. Bella stood next to Alice and nodded to her after a few seconds. Alice stepped forward and turned to look at Bella, backing up to put more distance between them. Bella's eyes immediately snapped to hers and they stared at each other for a while.

I felt their emotions vanish and looked to Edward, slightly panicked. Edward looked as confused and frustrated as I was, so I looked back at the girls. They were still staring very intensely at each other and I began to feel a little nervous. Surely, Alice wouldn't let this girl from her past come between us, right? Alice loves me with all of her heart and wouldn't forget about me. Would she? I swallowed audibly and held my breath as I waited for Alice to look at me. Alice gasped and I noticed her bottom lip quivering slightly. I blinked and stared at Alice as her body began to violently shake with tearless sobs and I stepped forward, gently grabbing her elbow, prepared to comfort her. But, to my surprise, Alice pulled away and ran to Bella, holding onto her as if her life depended on it.

I instantly felt the sting of rejection and began to panic. I looked back to Edward. _What do I do? _I thought, knowing he'd help me because he loved Alice like a little sister. He looked from me to the girls, then back to me. For once, he looked at a loss for words. He looked down, avoiding my gaze. I turned to the rest of my family to see them doing the same. This can't be happening. Alice hasn't forgotten, don't panic. She loves me. She wouldn't let some girl from her past separate us. She wouldn't. I knew this for a fact. Every time she looked at me, I could feel the love that came off of her. It was so strong that I had to close my eyes sometimes just to keep it all in. No way would Alice leave me for her. How in the world could Alice pick her over me anyway? Alice knows we'll be together forever. Vampires only mate once for their entire existence. She knows this and so do I.

"Come on, we can go up to my room and we have all night. Help me remember?" The voice of my angel pulled me out of my thoughts. Bella smiled, intertwining their fingers and followed Alice up the stairs.

Wait, what did she just say?

* * *

><p><span>So, what do you think? honest opinions, and don't be mean or get mad. just keep reading. the faster you review, the faster i update(:<span>


	5. Chapter 5

**i just want to say thank you to Andryela for all of her help and ideas(:**

**i really, really appreciate it(:**

Chapter 5:

She really is my…

Jasper POV

It's been nearly 2 hours since Alice took Bella upstairs. And I am seriously freaking out! I stopped pacing and sat down on the couch, spreading my legs and dropping my head in my hands, my elbows on my knees. I began frantically running my hands through my hair and rubbing my hands up and down my face every few seconds. I haven't heard anything up there but the occasionally giggle and I couldn't sense any emotions coming from our bedroom. A growl was building up in my chest and I ran my hands through my hair again, rougher this time. I jumped up too fast for a human and began pacing back and forth quickly.

I sat back down and my right leg began bouncing up and down rapidly. I swear if I was human I'd have sweat running down my face right now. I felt so empty inside without my angel by my side. I can't believe this is happening to me right now.

I heard a soft thump come from upstairs, so I ran to the nearest wall and lightly banged my head against it, breathing rapidly. I heard Alice's faint giggle come from our bedroom, along with Bella's. And then I snapped. I ran as fast as I could to the door and I didn't even try to hold back the demon that was screaming inside of me. I let it take over while I mentally sat back and watched. I was prepared to tear down the door and just as I was going lose the last of my control…

B POV

She remembers. She freaking remembers me and still loves me. Thank God! I thought I'd have more trouble. I let my shield waver every few minutes, just to check on Jasper. I don't trust him, no matter how much she says he loves her. I heard Jasper panicking downstairs, but he'd understand my place in her heart right? I mean after all, I am her…

A low growl snapped my head up in the direction of the door and I saw Alice look anxiously at the door as well. I sighed and decided to put her out of her misery, "Maybe, we should go check on him. And we might as well tell the Family what is going on." I saw her face light up and she held in a squeal leaping across the bed and clinging to my neck, kissing my cheek.

She lightly jumped up and bounded to the door, swinging it open and running down the stairs. She ran back up to me, her face slightly panicked, "He isn't here." I quickly searched around the house, and decided it'd help if I let down the wall that was covering Alice's visions. I looked into her head and focused, letting the wall down and looking through her visions. I saw one with Jasper and the look in his eyes was deadly as he stalked two young girls lost in the woods while another vision was one with Jasper's eyes a deep shade of red. Alice gasped and started to hyperventilate.

I turned toward the door, but Alice clung to my neck, panicked. I lightly pulled her arms from around my neck and set them down, "I'm going to make it right. I promise. I'll be back." I sped through the forest, looking for his thoughts and following his scent.

Jasper POV

I was walking through the forest. I had bolted through the front door as soon as I heard Alice's door open. I couldn't handle seeing her with Bella. I just couldn't. So, here I am. I hadn't even bothered to put the monster back. I just let the venom pool in my mouth, looking for something to drink as I closed my eyes and gave myself over to my instincts. The most wonderful smell hit my nose, and my throat flared making me flash open my eyes. Before I knew it, I noticed I was stalking towards two young girls. The venom was pooling in my mouth just at the thought of human blood and I smirked as I crouched and prepared to jump…

B POV

I smelled two humans walking by me, so I froze. I held my breath and turned to run away, but I felt Jasper. I opened my eyes and saw Jasper crouch. He was too far, I wouldn't get to him in time. I ran to him as fast as I could and did the only thing I could do as he jumped…

Jasper POV

I jumped, eager to quench my thirst with human blood. Just as I was about to land on the younger girl of about 16, my body flew to the side. I heard a loud crack and tensed, ready to fight whoever wanted to take my meal. I tried to move my head to look at the approaching vampire, but I couldn't move. The force faltered and I struggled to move against the tree, trying to get down, when it hit me again and again. I gave up after a few seconds and found Bella watching me intently. I felt something shift in my head and the monster was contained. I breathed a deep sigh of relief and thanked her with my eyes. She nodded and gripped my arms behind my back, something I could easily break away from, but I didn't fight it. I couldn't let Alice down, no matter how much she had let me down.

B POV

I somehow managed to get Jasper back to the house, on the couch. The whole family looked at me with astonishment and relief. I guess Alice had already told them. She jumped up and ran to Jasper, clinging to him as if he would disappear. I tensed and looked down, putting distance between us. Alice sat Jasper down and began talking as fast as she possibly could. Jasper listened to her apologize and then looked to me. I stood from my seat and apologized as well. He reacted differently than I expected, "How can you apologize and expect me to forgive you like you did nothing wrong? How dare come into this house and attempt to fight us? And then take my mate? How dare you! You little bi-"

I blinked at him and my eyes widened. My jaw dropped and I looked him in the eye. "Take your mate? How in the world could you think that is even possible?" I opened my mouth to start yelling at him when he started talking, "Well, what else could you have been doing up there! You said you loved her and she loved you back and you go upstairs and all I hear is giggling! What do you expect me to think!" He was so furious, venom started to drip down his chin as he yelled in my face. I breathed in and looked anywhere but his eyes, "Jasper, I didn't mean to make you upset. I didn't take your mate, I assure you that. You sort of jumped to conclusions. Yes, we love each other, but not like that."

Jasper backed up slightly and glared down at the floor, mumbling, "I'm not sure I understand." I huffed audibly, really annoyed, "Jasper, it's not what you think." "Then, what is it? Tell me if I'm wrong, but I know for a fact you took my Alice as your mate! What other explanation is there!" I stayed quiet, until he looked at me. I made sure to stare him straight in the eye as I said, "Jasper, Alice is my sister."

* * *

><p>So, you like it? please comment and telll me what you think. I'd really appreciate it (:<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**All characters belong to meyer!**

Chapter 6:

Bella's Story

B POV

"Bella, do you mind explaining to us what happened to Alice? And yourself, considering your power seems to be unlike any I have ever heard of." Carlisle spoke after I finished talking about how Alice is my older sister. I looked up from the floor and took a deep breath. "This will take a while. So, if any of you need to hunt, you should go now. I don't feel like repeating everything over again." I tried to prolong it because I knew Alice should know what i did, but when they all stayed where they were, I breathed in deeply, really frustrated. "Well, I barely found out Alice is my sister. I was attracted to Jasper at first because I smelled her on him. And, like Alice, I had some trouble remembering parts of my past, like what my sister looked like, what she smelled like. I guess my subconscious recognized her scent and when she didn't remember me I became hysterical, even though I didn't know her. So, when I first saw Alice I reacted defensively, thinking she'd take Jasper from me. But, then I noticed Alice was the one I needed to protect. Something in my head clicked and I remembered what I was told about my sister. Everything fit.

"That's why I was looking at her for a while before we went upstairs. You see, I'm what they call a shield. Meaning, I am able to block mental and physical attacks." Emmett spoke up first, "So, you have like a force field." I blinked, "I guess… but an invisible one. Anyway, I'm able to look into people's minds and lower the wall so I can have access." They were looking at me, confused. I sighed and stood up, "For example, let's say Emmett is the mental wall, in Alice's head, blocking me from getting into her mind." I picked Emmet up and stood him in front of Alice, "I have the ability to shift it, so I can see. So basically, my power is to move Emmett with my mind and then I'll be able to read her thoughts. And because, Alice is psychic, I am able to see her visions as well. I'm even able to send my thoughts to her as a defense mechanism. Meaning, I can tell Alice in her head to slap herself and after a minor argument, she will. Which, now that I think about it, I could have easily used when you tackled me, Jasper." I narrowed my eyes at nothing in particular and wondered why I didn't. "Then why-?" Edward began, but I cut him off, shrugging, "I- I have no idea. Huh. Anyway, I was staring at Alice because she had a very thick wall keeping her and me from her past memories. So, I had to concentrate and move it, so we could both see. The first thing that came up was a memory of me and her in a room as little kids. She hugged me and told me that she would always be with me because that's what sisters are for. This only confirmed my assumption of Alice being my sister and I was overjoyed.

"When we went upstairs, I noticed I had an identical mental barrier keeping me from some things. I never really cared enough to try to lower the wall, until I met you guys at school. Whenever I zoned out, I'd notice myself trying to break the wall down. It became easier and when I got upstairs, I was able to lower it completely to see who I was. It helped a lot, considering Alice's memories are in little snippets, and they fill in all the blanks that are in my memories.

"So, here is our story." I grabbed Alice's hand and squeezed it, making sure she wanted to know everything that we went through. And then, I began talking, "I was originally Cynthia Brandon, Alice's little sister. I changed my name after I was bitten. Our mother and father were Charlie and Renee Swan. They got divorced and Renee remarried to a guy named Phil and changed our last names to Brandon like Phil's. She wanted us to be a family. A regular, normal family. They constantly fought and I hated it. You would hold me all night while I cried and cried and you always promised to make it better. You were the best sister ever, Alice." I swallowed the lump forming in my throat, but it just got bigger and bigger. "We were getting ready for bed one night. You were in bed with me, reading me a story and two big men came in and tore you away from me. I screamed for mom to help, but she just watched it with a blank expression on her face and I ran after you. But Phil held me back. I threw a huge tantrum, trying to go with you. The men said I would never see you again because you weren't safe. They said you weren't normal." I started shaking and looked to Alice for some help, because I wanted to know how she felt when she was taken from me, "I was crying. I didn't want to leave you. I had seen the men coming and I was hoping to get you to bed before they took me away. I didn't want you to cry like you did in my vision. I'm so sorry, Bella. I thought I could leave when you fell asleep and then find a way back to you."

I paused, to get a hold of myself and breathed in deeply before continuing, "They took you, Allie. They took you from me and you promised to find me. And you never did. You never came back. I waited… I waited. I even tried to find you after a few years. When it didn't work, I started running away from home regularly, so I could look for you. That's actually what I was doing when I was changed. And believe it or not, that's how I found out about you, about what really happened to you. The vampire that bit me told me everything about you before I was changed. He tricked me."

I refused to look at Alice as I told her what I have been putting off. "Allie, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." She looked at me, her eyes full of silent questions, and I couldn't take it anymore. Before I could think twice about it, I said, "Alice, I'm the reason you were changed into a vampire."

* * *

><p><strong>so is it any good? and more importantly, do you think i should keep going? review and tell me any of your comments, concerns, likes, dislikes. just be nice about it(:<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Alice's Story

Bella POV

Alice's eyes widened and I panicked, "Allie, I was looking for you. I didn't mean to cause you any harm. I didn't know. He tricked me. I'd never do anything to hurt you, I swear." She blinked a few times and didn't seem to be upset. She calmly asked, "What happened?" I searched her eyes for any trace of anger or sorrow and finding none, I continued with the story.

"I ran away a lot and one time, I got lost in the woods. I ran into a vampire, but I didn't know what he was. He told me his name was James and he'd been watching me run through the forest for weeks, wondering what the heck I was doing. I tried to tell him about you with a straight face, but I broke just at the thought of you. He calmed me down and told me he'd find you. So, I nodded and thought that he was only telling me this so I'd stop crying. About a week later, our parents were fighting and I couldn't take it anymore. I packed everything of value and importance and ran out the front door. I had been training for that specific moment for months. I ran for about 4 miles in the woods, trying to lose anybody who was following. James was there and I literally ran into him, falling back on my butt, really hard. It made me blush and he offered to give me a place to stay.

"James was a vampire so obviously, I was attracted to him. Everything about him made me want to get closer and closer. Before I knew it, I was head over heels in love with him. James told me he was a private investigator, and since he loved me back, he'd find you as quickly as possible. And within a few days, he found you, Allie."

My lip quivered and I smiled sadly at her. "I was so happy and I couldn't wait to see you. That is, until James decided to tell me what he was. He told me he'd never smelled human blood as sweet as yours. My heart broke when he told me that. He dragged me to you, then. We ended up at an asylum and he violently dragged me through the hallways. He wanted me to watch. He thought it'd be more exciting if we were together when you died, more dramatic." I smirked at the memory and how much my hate for James grew each time I looked at Alice. "We got to your room and he threw me inside, against a wall so he could secure the room. I frantically looked around the room and a nervous giggle escaped my lips when I didn't find you. James turned around and his eyes went from brown to black almost instantly. I later found out the venom in his eyes had dissolved his contacts.

"He got angry and started to take his anger out on me. I just let him do it because I knew you were safe. He had broken my right arm and fractured my skull. I started to bleed, which only made him more excited. After a few minutes of toying with me, I got really dizzy as I smelled all of the blood, but I was able to notice an older man in the room. He tore James off of me and tried to get me out of the room. He told me you were safe and would never be found by James again as he pulled me quickly through the hallways. Once we were outside, I heard James chuckle and before I could even scream, the old man's head was off of his shoulders. When I didn't see any blood, my eyes widened and I began to go into shock. James decided to make me break emotionally. He smirked at me and told me everything. James found you and didn't realize the smell of your blood at first. The second time he went to see you, he smelled it and decided to kill you instead of me. However, there was another vampire that seemed very territorial around you. He said that the old man was a sad excuse for a vampire because he fed on animals instead of humans.

"James wanted to kill you, but the vampire threatened to kill him if he dared to even look at you a second time. James was a tracker and loved to hunt. He said that you made his game more entertaining. About a few months later, James found out that the old vampire changed you, meaning he couldn't drink from you. I laughed in his face and called him pathetic. I told him he couldn't even find a little girl to drink from and the older vampire was more of a man than he'll ever be. He got mad and bit me, planning to drain me out of spite. And at the last minute, decided he could use me better if I was immortal.

"When I woke up, James noticed that I was different from others of our kind. He realized I had a power that no other vampire had, so he made me take over the Volturi with him. It wasn't hard; I was very powerful and I still am. The Volturi decided to kill James when I told them everything that I had been through. They offered me a position in their coven, which I declined respectfully. I took off running as soon as possible and I could hear James screaming. I just ran faster and faster. I turned and relaxed only when I saw the fire coming from the Volturi home. After a few decades, I tried tracking you and when I thought I got a lead, I was overjoyed. A few minutes later, I could have sworn I smelled James, so I reacted on instinct and decided to disappear. No one would notice I was gone and I spent a few more decades as a nomad, trying to find the perfect spot to get away. And that's what brought me here."

I sighed as I finished my story and leaned back into the couch. I looked away from Alice and noticed the entire family was a little… amazed. Carlisle looked at me in awe and it took me a little while to realize what I said to make them so quiet. I had attempted to take over the Volturi, the vampire coven that ruled all the vampires in the world. I would have too, if I wasn't such a good person.

Alice smiled at me and hugged me tightly, "I love you Bella." I smiled and hugged her back, "Love you too, sis."

They entire family nodded to me as I apologized again before I left to go home. Carlisle wanted me to move in. Well, they all wanted me to move in; everyone except Rosalie. She hated me. Oh, well. If she was smart she wouldn't get in my way because I am a whole lot more powerful than I let on. I drove home and got out, silently walking to my front door. I smiled as I noticed it was twilight and then I froze, out of pure instinct. I automatically spread my shield around myself, in case any danger was near. I frowned when I felt something tugging at the right corner of my shield. Someone was watching me. And that someone was using a power to break the barrier that protected me, much to no avail.

But, who in the world would want to attack me? The pressure increased on my shield and I held absolutely still as I inwardly flinched. I slowly turned and found no one there. I thought I saw a flash of red hair from the corner of my eye, but when I focused, I saw nothing. Huh.

Whoever it was had better watch out. There is no way I'd let someone try to take Allie away from me again. And if they dared to try, they'd have to deal with the demon inside me that purred at the thought of trouble. I let a sly smile spread across my lips as I turned to go into my house for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

OH MY CRAP

Bella POV

_Beep, beep, beep. _I've always hated that noise. Ugh, time to get ready for school. I rolled off of my bed, where I have been laying for the last four hours, and made my way to the bathroom. I know I can't sleep, but I can pretend. It's nice to lie down without stressing about anything anyway. I let the warm water run down my body as I carefully scrubbed the dirt out of my hair and off of my body. About 15 minutes later, I stepped out of my shower and sped to my room, in only a towel. I walked to my closet and noticed something on my bed, making me tense up and spread my shield. I breathed a sigh of relief as I turned around to find a really cute outfit that was lying across my bed. "Who-?" I sniffed and smiled when I heard the slight giggle coming from the woods outside my window, "Thanks Alice."

I took my time getting ready, blow drying my hair and getting my bag ready for school. After I was all set, I took off my towel and dressed in the outfit Alice had left. I took a look in the mirror, admiring the light beige spaghetti strap dress that had three layers to it. The first covered my butt, the second came down to the middle of my thigh and the third was long enough but didn't quite reach my knees. I had a dark brown belt that hugged above my stomach, making the dress stand out. My tan wedges were about 5 inches high that laced around the back of my ankle, covering my foot, but were open toed.

I locked up my house and noticed that I still felt the uneasiness of being alone. I found my sister and she was all I needed. Right? I sighed and got in my Lamborghini, driving to the Cullens', "I seriously need to get a dog or something." We still had about 20 minutes before school started, so I figured I'd get off. And that's when I noticed the car in the Cullen driveway. It was a yellow lotus and I internally gagged. My Lamborghini is way better and way faster. I lightly skipped up the steps, a little anxious. Do I open the door, or do I knock? Thankfully, Jasper opened the door just as I was going to knock. He smiled shyly at me and I smiled shyly back. I hated how we got embarassed whenever we looked at each other, "Hey, Jasper, do you think we can just forget the whole territorial thing that happened with Alice?" He smiled and nodded to me, making me giggle and clap my hands while I bounced a little. "You know you look exactly like Alice when you do that." Emmett came down the stairs and laughed at me which made me put my hands behind my back and look down, internally blushing. "Hey, you look really pretty today, Bella." My eyes widened when I heard a growl coming from Rosalie, but Emmett just ignored her. I felt a little uncomfortable, so I looked towards the stairs while I spoke, "Alice?" Jasper chuckled and said, "In her room. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you wearing her outfit." I smiled and ran up to her room, but she wasn't there.

A giggle came from Edward's room, making me walk to his door and lightly knock. Unfortunately, the door slid open and I saw Edward cornered in the room with a strawberry blond leaning in to kiss him. Both of them snapped their heads to me and I gasped, at a loss for words because of my embarrassment. "Umm… is Alice…? Uhhh… I didn't mean to come in. The door… it…" I sneaked a peak at Edward to see if he was mad, but he was smiling widely at me and quickly answered, "Well, she isn't, but I'll help you look for her." I looked from him to the strawberry blond that was glaring at me. Oh, great. Another Rosalie. Can't I catch a break? It's like they want me to snap.

Edward looked between us and looked torn. "Umm… well, Bella, this is Tanya. She is part of a coven in Alaska. She will be staying with us for a few months because a human just moved there with amazingly sweet smelling blood. We assume that he is her "singer". Tanya, this is Bella, Alice's long lost sister." I smiled at her kindly while she nodded to me, making it clear how livid she was at me for ruining their moment. Edward felt the tension and tried to change the subject, "Well we ought to go to school. Keep up appearances. Uh, learn and…" He let his sentence drift off as he left the room. I giggled at his uneasiness and raced down the stairs, following my sister's scent. "Allie!" I screamed as I tackled her to the floor in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey, sis. I was just about to call you. The sun is going to be out and we all want to stay home, thank God! I am so sick of math." I opened and closed my mouth, not wanting to spoil her fun. I can show her what I can do another day. I caught Edward eyeing me and I smiled. He stared at me for a few minutes, not moving, so I naturally let my shield down.

_ It took you long enough to realize I was trying to talk to you in private, Bella. _I giggled at him and tilted my head to the side, my eyes full of questions. _Come with me._

_Where to? _I thought and continued watching him. _To a place I like to go when I need to think._ I looked at Allie and noticed she was watching us, along with the rest of the family, including Tanya. She grinned knowingly at me and gently pushed me towards him, making me crash into him. His arms wrapped protectively around my waist and he looked into my eyes, making my heart stutter. I nodded and shyly smiled at him, only looking away when someone huffed and slammed a door upstairs. I looked around and saw that Tanya had left. I guess she liked Edward. I looked back at Allie, not wanting to start problems with Tanya, but she just gestured towards Edward and nodded. Edward let go of me and I instantly felt really lonely, more than I had yesterday morning, my first day in Forks.

I forced a smile and followed him as we ran to the forest. I felt so safe when I was with him and I was worried that this would lead to something more. We entered through an opening and I gasped loudly as I took in the meadow. There was a lot of sun and a slight breeze that gently swayed the trees back and forth. A few yards away, there was a little stream that flowed away from the most beautiful waterfall I had ever seen. The water fell from the cliff above and crashed at the bottom, creating the most relaxing sound ever. I turned to find Edward in the middle of the open field, watching me as he rested back on his elbows.

I ran to him and plopped down lightly on the blanket he had spread out. "It's so beautiful here." Edward swallowed and nodded to me, "You really are." If I hadn't felt the familiar pressure on my shield, I would have been lost in his eyes. I breathed in and focused on where the attack was coming from. I looked up towards the way we had come and my eyes widened as a large reddish brown wolf slowly stalked towards us, snarling. OH. MY. CRAP.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Immune

Tanya POV

I can't believe he left me for her. She isn't even that pretty. I have been sitting up here for 45 minutes, waiting for Edward to come upstairs and beg me to forgive him. I already knew he wasn't coming. I might as well go look for him. I'm pretty sure he just wanted to be nice like the gentleman he is, and couldn't say no to that Bella. I know he's waiting for me to come and rescue him. I think I will. Neh, where's the fun in that? I know I'm prettier than her and I can win Edward over easily. I mean, we were meant to be mates. He just hasn't realized it yet.

My throat began to burn as I ran my fingers through my long blond hair, twirling one strand with my index finger. I hate this magazine. Who would have thought that Stephanie Meyer girl would have gotten so famous? Humans, man. They are so annoying. I loved to read about their failures. It's amusing to me. But, clearly this chick is doing good, making me bored. I swallowed, I don't know why. It was like a reflex, you know? Why I talk like someone is listening to me, I have no clue. Well, I might as well go get a deer or something. I jumped up and walked to my closet. What should I wear? Hmm, oooo! Edward would like this purple blouse he complimented me on last year. I quickly threw it on and played with it until it hung right over my tight light blue jeans. I wore black flats and my blouse was a light long sleeve that showed just the right amount of cleavage. I have to make him notice me. Especially with the wanna-be competition parading around him, dressed like that and playing hard to get. When will he notice I'm right here and he won't have to fight to be with me?

He just needs a little reminding of who the better and hotter vampire is. I went out to the woods and gave myself over to my senses. I heard a faint heartbeat coming from the north and it seemed to be the closest, so I let myself go. I realized that Edward's scent was lingering on the same path I was taking. Perfect. I could drink and "accidently" ruin their private time. I sniffed deeply and closed my eyes. Edward smells so wonderful; I could never get tired of his scent. I breathed in again and grimaced. What in the world is that AWFUL smell? I giggled. It must be the girl, Bella. No way, would Edward want to be with a creature that smells that bad when he can be with me.

I approached an opening and went through it without a second thought. Bad idea. I smiled at Edward who was across the field and I scowled at Bella. It took me a little while to notice that they weren't looking at me, but at something behind me. I slowly turned and my eyes widened when I saw a big red wolf glaring down at me, saliva dripping from the corners of its mouth.

Bella POV

I stared at it with wide eyes and that's when I saw Tanya standing there. I got up and before Edward could react, I was at Tanya's side, outside of my shield. I grabbed her by her upper arm and pulled, trying to get her behind me, but she didn't budge. The wolf growled and tensed, preparing to jump. I gripped Tanya harder and turned so I could push her out of the way. I quickly put my shield back around Edward, who now stood in front of Tanya, desperately trying to get to me. I ducked and threw myself to the side, landing in a crouch and avoiding the wolf's teeth. It barked and spit at me as it came closer. Man, he's fast. I jumped and did an awkward back flip, to land behind him. That's when I started running. I got to the woods, when a sharp pain in my head made me stop and turn around. The wolf was charging and trying to break down my shield. Ugh! I really didn't want to do this here.

I ran back and slammed into his side, knocking him down. He yelped and thrashed under me for a few seconds before kicking his legs, throwing me towards my shield. I considered letting it down, so I would be able to land inside, but the wolf would be able to get inside, too. I tensed waiting for the pain to hit me and oh boy, did it ever. I slammed against my shield and hissed in pain, while I stumbled off of it. I landed on my stomach in front of the wolf and I felt his saliva dripping onto the back of my neck as he leaned down, snarling. I looked around, taking in everything at once. I was too close to put my shield around myself. I f I did, the shield around Edward and Tanya would weaken and distract me. That wouldn't help if there were others close by. We would all die.

He was preparing to bite into me, when I scoffed. Wow, I am like the dumbest vampire ever. It was risky. But it was worth a shot. I let down the shield around Edward and threw the energy at the wolf. He didn't budge. My eyes widened and I tried to get into his head to make him stop, but that didn't work either. I looked to Edward and Tanya, who still hadn't realized they had no protection. Edward's eyes snapped to mine and I couldn't let Alice lose her brother. I forgot I was her sister for a moment, and put my shield around myself, locking the wolf inside my barrier with me. I narrowed my eyes and imagined my shield inside him. He yelped and I smiled, making my shield expand inside of him. He began yelping louder and louder, but I could still hear his bones crushing at the impact of my shield. I kept expanding it, slowly tearing him from the inside, out. As I was about to finish him off, I realized my thoughts turning to the darker side. I instantly dropped the wolf and breathed in deeply, running to Edward and Tanya. "Go. Now." I was surprised at how icy my voice sounded, and at the same time I could hear the desperation. Tanya nodded and ran back to the house, pulling Edward with her, who wouldn't move.

I pushed my shield out at him, making him gasp and jerk forward. I turned back to find the wolf gone, but something wasn't right. I dashed after Edward and Tanya, not wanting to be alone. I rushed into the house, to find everyone looking at me with relief and concern. Alice gasped loudly, making me turn and hug her. She was hesitant and then squeezed me tightly, not letting go. She was the first to pull back and look me in the eyes. "Bella." Her voice broke and she looked at me in disbelief, so I smiled at her to let her know I was all right. "Bella. What are you doing here? I saw you. And that red head." I looked at her questioningly. "Red head?" She nodded and sounded a little distant when she whispered, "I saw her kill you, Bella."

* * *

><p>thoughts? concerns? comments?<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

So Close (Part 1)

Bella POV

So I'm supposed to be dead. Who the heck wants to kill me, for crying out loud? I blinked and said my good-byes to the Cullens, only to have Alice pin me down and promise to stay here. She gave me her puppy eyes and I caved, not able to make her unhappy. So, here I am, bored out of my freaking mind in the Cullen house. Alice and Jasper are busy in their room, as are Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle is in his study and Esme is in the kitchen, cleaning. Tanya and Edward are out hunting. I feel like resting, but there is no way I am about to go into Alice's room to lie down. HA! Funny…

Maybe I can go lie down for a little while, until Edward gets back. I ran to the kitchen, "Hey, Esme, do you think Edward would mind if I went to lie down in his room? It's either that or Tanya's room and we aren't exactly friends." Esme looked up and smiled kindly, "Of course, dear. Go right on up and if Edward gets upset, say I sent you up there." I couldn't hold back my smile and thanked her, racing up the stairs. I opened his door and for some really weird reason, Edward had a brand new bed, big enough for two. It looked so comfortable; I didn't even look at it before jumping on it, landing on my back.

I groaned and rolled over onto my tummy, "So this is what heaven's like." I muttered, while I stretched out. I quickly spread my shield around myself, so I would be in absolute silence. I closed my eyes and put my shield up in my head as well, so I couldn't think too much. I sighed in contentment and breathed in deeply, slowly breathing out. I hugged one of Edward's really fluffy pillows and smiled slightly. It smelled like Edward, which is a good thing. Edward smells absolutely wonderful. I giggled and relaxed into the bed, ignoring how I felt a presence in the room. I opened one eye and saw Edward looking at me, confused.

"I would say I'm sorry for intruding, but I'm not. Your bed is the best bed in the entire history of the universe." My voice came out like mush as I was so comfortable and I kept mumbling to him, "It's so wonderful, Edward. Better than bubbles and teddy bears and foxes. Wait I take that back, nothing is better than a baby fox. And you know I was singing and the jelly fish in SpongeBob… did you know SpongeBob sings about mashed potatoes and ketchup and trash cans? Cuz he does." I let my shield down, to let him in and heard him chuckle, "What are you talking about, you weirdo?" I shook my head, "No idea, but who cares? Your bed is heavenly." I felt the bed move as I sang the last word to him. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. "So, what are you doing in my room, laying down and making no sense?" I giggled and said, "Well, if you were in my head, it'd make perfect sense. And to be honest, I have no freaking idea why I am so loopy. I think Jasper is making Alice calm down. And Jasper playing with my emotions mixed with my "sleeping" makes me seem like I'm high or something." I sighed and groaned again, "YOUR BED IS SO COMFY!" "Yeah, I know. That's why I bought it, captain obvious." I opened my eyes and winked at him, "Oh yeah, that's me, reporting for duty." I blinked and burst out laughing, clutching my sides.

"What in the world is so funny?" I rolled onto my back, hugging his pillow tighter and tilting my head so I could rest on it. I shrugged, facing him, "I felt like laughing, so I laughed." I giggled again and scooted so he could lay with me. "Sorry to burst you bubble, copper head, but I am not moving. You're stuck with me." He put his hand on his chest, mock hurt showing on his features, "That's Mister Copper Head to you, Malady." I giggled again and lay back, looking at him. I leaned in close to him and put my lips to his ear, "LAHHHH, LAAHHHHHHH, LAAHHHH LAAHHHH!" I erupted into a fit of giggles when he yelped and stumbled off of the bed. I squeezed his pillow tightly and stuck my tongue out at him. He looked at me, a small smile playing at his lips, "What was the purpose in that?" I smiled widely and looked him in the eyes, "I dunno, I got bored and you were the closest thing to me. Hey, you have pretty eyes."

He smiled back, "Bella our eyes are the same color, but your eyes, you have beautiful eyes." I smiled and looked at him, an idea forming in my head. I jumped up and ran to Emmett's room. I came back in less than a second, finding Edward in the same place. I jumped at him, making us both fall back on the bed, me straddling his stomach. I brought the fake moose head statue thing from behind my back and pushed it in his face, "KISS THE MOOSE! KISS IT! KISS THE MOOSE!" He blinked and started moving his head, dodging it, so I did the one thing I thought would be really funny. I leaned forward and caught his gaze, slowly inching towards his lips. I did a little happy dance in my head as he leaned toward me too. Just as his eyes had closed I pulled back and pushed the moose head at him, making them kiss. Then I shouted/ sang, "AND THEY CALL THIS MOOSE LUH-HUUUUVVVVV!" I dropped the head and ran as fast as I could, hearing Edward jump up behind me.

The door slammed shut in front of me and I backed away from a very evil looking Edward, hitting my back against a wall, but continued giggling. He ran and put one hand on my hip and the other on the wall, next to my head. He leaned down slowly and whispered in my ear, "You really shouldn't have done that." He pulled away and gave me an evil grin, a glint of amusement in his eyes, as he slowly leaned in. I held my breath, my eyes instantly going to his perfect lips. My breathing became a little faster, but I didn't care because his breathing was the same.

Our lips were centimeters apart and I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of butterflies in my stomach. I could feel his breath on my lips and I naturally licked mine, waiting for our lips to lightly touch… and cue Alice.

The door swung open, "Bellllaaaaaaaa, my darlinggggg!" She sang at the top of her lungs, making Edward and I open our eyes and freeze.

* * *

><p><strong>so, i thought i'd start with some fluff. tell me what you think, pretty please? and there will be more fluff in the next chapter, since it is a continuation. hope you liked it(:<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

So Close (Part 2)

Bella POV

We stared into each other's eyes, knowing that we just got caught. Alice froze when she saw us and stayed there for a few seconds, a little shocked. When I turned my head to look at her, she was gone. I heard her downstairs, telling everyone what she saw and I sort of panicked. I looked away from Edward and to the window. He looked just as nervous as I was, so I pushed my shield at the door, slamming it shut, and pushed Edward out the window planning to jump out after him. He grabbed me by my waist and we both fell out. He landed on his back and I landed on top of him, hard. We heard several gasps from behind us and I turned around to see the entire family looking at us from the living room. I scrambled out of the bush that we fell into and grabbed Edward's hand, pulling him with me into the forest.

We stopped running a few miles later and I cautiously looked behind us, making sure we were alone. I looked back at Edward and burst into a fit of giggles because he looked so confused and nervous. After a few seconds, he started laughing with me, still holding my hand. I caught my breath and asked, "We are both graceful vampires. Yet, we happen to fall in a bush. How does that happen?" He shrugged and put his hand on my lower back, pulling me closer.

My tummy dropped, but I let him. I bit my lower lip, suddenly very shy. How in the world can this man, who resembles a Greek God, even look at me, the average plain Jane, with such intensity in his eyes? I put my shield around us as he leaned, so Alice couldn't see what was about to happen and interrupt it. My breath hitched and our eyes connected once again, but he stopped about a few inches from my lips, "Did you hear that?" I blinked and focused, trying to get thoughts of Edward out of my head. _Yeah, way to be aware of your surroundings, Bella. _SHUT UP! I swear my inner voice is so annoying sometimes.

A faint rustling nearby caught my attention and I tried to focus on that, rather than Edward. The sound of a snapping twig brought me out of my Edward-induced phase. I quickly looked at him and put my finger to my lips, telling him to shush. He gave me a slight nod and I frantically looked for weak spots in my shield. I calmed down a little when I found none and pushed Edward behind me, so I could face the threat. My nonexistent heart pounded in my chest when a male vampire came into view, walking towards us. I walked backwards, pushing Edward and expanded my shield so we could get further away without him seeing us. Thank God my shield could keep us invisible to others. Unfortunately, I'm not very good at it and can only keep it up for a little while.

As we went further away, I would put another shield around us, and drop the first shield. This way, we could continue moving away and still stay out of sight. We continued backing up silently, until Edward's back hit a tree, making a cracking sound as the tree threatened to give out and the vampire looked up. He stared in our direction, making my eyes widen, and I held my breath until he looked away. I made sure my shield kept us from view and from any danger as we stayed put. Edward instinctively tried to get in front of me, but I made him stay behind me by enclosing my shield. We had no movable room, which was absolutely perfect. The smaller amount of space we took up, the less likely we would get caught.

Edward kept trying to get in front of me and I elbowed him in his stomach to make him stop. He gave up after a little struggle with me and wrapped his arms around me from behind, his chin on my shoulder. Just then, a red headed vampire came into view, making my breath catch in my throat. As she came closer, I noticed at least 10 other vampires behind her. Each had a pair of deep red eyes; not good. The vampire with red hair spoke, "Laurent, why are you standing there looking like a confused idiot?" The male clenched his jaw and icily replied, "I was following the girl and her mate and they disappeared. Their scents stop right here and I don't know where else to look."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Well, no duh Sherlock. She has a power that the Volturi want. Of course she can get rid of us with little effort on her part. She can probably kill us, but she doesn't know we're looking for her. So, we have an advantage. We find her, torture her, break her, kill her. That's the plan." Laurent was clearly uncomfortable, "If she can kill us, why are we the ones looking for her? If she can easily get rid of a tracker, then what can we do?" The woman put her hand on her cocked hip and got in his face, "I wasn't done, you piece of crap." He huffed and the red head's eyes turned black as she gripped him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up. She roughly slammed him against a tree, which just happened to be next to ours.

Oh God, what if they find out we're here? They can't find out, they just can't. There is no way Edward and I could take all of them. _Don't you wish you practiced more of you power sooner? _Ugh, can't you shut up? You're not helping at all. _I'm just stating the obvious. _Thanks a lot Captain Obvious. _You know Edward called you that, so how is that a bad thing? _It's not. He's so amazing, handsome, funny… focus! Focus!

Edward tightened his grip on me and kissed my cheek as she continued yelling, "If she puts up a fight, then we use the army to kill her sister. That's how we break her, you moron. Then, she'll reconsider what she did to-." She paused and looked in our direction, making me tense in Edward's arms. She looked away and continued to look around. She dropped Laurent and calmly said, "Maybe we shouldn't talk here. We don't know if it's safe. Laurent got up and violently brushed himself off, glaring at the red head. She looked around herself and added, "If you're watching us, we will kill you. There's no escaping us, honey. No one can get away with what you tried to do." She turned and walked away, the others quickly following her, glancing around frequently.

I waited for a few minutes before letting my mental shield down to talk to Edward. _I don't know what I did, Edward._ I thought. He moved his head to look at me, a little surprised but thought, _Maybe they are from the Volturi._ I shook my head lightly, _The Volturi would have called to warn me they were watching. And they wouldn't risk making an army of vampires, in case they decided to turn on them. This doesn't make any sense, Edward. What do we do? _He looked at me and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and put his forehead on mine, making me feel butterflies in my tummy. _I won't let anything happen to you Bella. I couldn't. _I held the arm he had around me and leaned into him, still not sure if I should let my shield down. We stayed like that for a while until the sun went down and he suggested we go home. I smiled at that and spoke out loud, feeling a little safer with him holding me, "You're right. You go to yours and I'll go to mine." He shook his head and said, "You are coming home with me whether you like it or not." I shook my head and turned around in his arms, with some difficulty might I add. My shield is pretty strong and I didn't want to feel defenseless at a time like this. I faced him and put my hands on his stomach, lightly gripping his shirt.

"I am going home Edward, I can't stay here. They want me, not you. And I don't want to put you guys in any danger." He sighed and his hands slid down to grip me by my sides. I squirmed a little because I am extremely ticklish, and he raised an eyebrow, a slight smile on his lips. Crap, he noticed. I looked down, a little embarrassed, "Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but they already consider me your mate. Might as well come over. But, if you really want to, you can go home, but you can't shake me, no matter how powerful you are." I looked up to find him giving me the most gorgeous crooked smile ever, making my heart skip a beat and my mind go blank.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sleepovers and dogs

Bella POV

After telling the family about the red head and the army, it was decided Edward, Alice, and Jasper would "sleep" over at my house tonight, which was perfect because I had a spare bedroom across the hall from mine. Alice of course had to go overboard and make sure that we wore our pajamas and slippers. I wore some gray shorts with a black tank top. No slippers because they annoy me. Edward wore some black sweat pants with black slippers because he was scared of Alice. Jasper wore a white tee-shirt with blue sweat pants and black slippers. Alice wore blue shorts with a white tank top and blue slippers that looked like flats. They would be matching. I felt out of place and decided to wear black slippers like Alice's.

"This is my living room. That's the kitchen. Bathroom's upstairs. Allie, there is a spare bedroom to the right of the staircase. You can stay in there." I turned to Edward. "We will be staying down here in the living room, doing whatever the heck you want." I smiled brightly at him and lightly bounced on the balls of my feet. "Whatever I want?" I nodded and continued bouncing. "As long as I don't get bored." I lazily dropped myself on my couch, my legs dangling off the arm rest. He looked a little lost, so I decided to help him a bit. "I know exactly what we can do. Come on." I grabbed his hand and led him to my room. "This is me." He looked around and I jumped on my bed, stretching. "You should give me your bed, Edward." He chuckled and went to look at my small bookcase. "Wuthering Heights?" I looked up and smiled, "Love that book." He raised his eyebrows and came to sit on the bed with me. He opened to the first page and started reading.

I smiled and sat up, watching him as he struggled to get comfortable, still reading. I laughed when I noticed he was looking for a pillow. I shrugged at him and patted my lap. I scooted until my back hit the wall and he put his head my lap and stretched out, and continued reading.

His voice is so deep and velvety; he is the perfect narrator. I touched his hair and I could hear the smile in his voice as he read, so I kept running my hands through his soft bronze hair. I ruffled his hair and made it messier than usual because it was just so soft. I kept playing and pulling on it until he stopped reading. "Bella, stop distracting me." I smiled down at him, "I'm sorry." He pulled the book back up and continued reading and I slowly ran both of my hands through his hair, softly pulling up. He stopped reading and put the book on his chest, closing his eyes. "Comfortable?" "You have no idea. I don't think I have ever been this comfortable."

I looked down at him and put my shield up in his head. He gasped and his eyes flew open, making me stop and look down. "Bella, I can't hear any thoughts. Are- are you doing that?" I nodded, "Feels more relaxing, no?" He settled back and closed his eyes, "Weird, but nice. I just don't like feeling powerless." I spread my shield around the entire house and went back to playing with his hair. "You're safe. I wouldn't let anything happen to you guys." I added the last word because I didn't want to scare him off.

I played with his hair some more. _Look out the window._ My inner voice is a paranoid weirdo. I flicked my head to the side, looking out the window for some weird reason. I did a double take when I saw a pack of wolves coming towards my house, except these wolves were about the size of a horse. Maybe even bigger. I tapped Edward on the forehead and pointed the window. I ran to the spare room and knocked loudly. Alice swung open the door, slightly panicked. I pushed her inside and pulled Edward in, closing the door behind me. "That's the wolf that we ran into at the meadow." I put my shield around us and ran through the different scenarios in my head. What do I do? What do I do? What do I DO? I was sort of panicking. I waited for the wolves to tear through my shield, even though nothing can break down my barrier.

A knocking on my shield caught me by surprise. I blinked and waited but the knocking got louder. I cautiously let down the shield around my house. This way, I could make the shield around us stronger. I prepared for the raid, but it never came. More knocking. I looked to Edward and he pointed to his head, so I dropped the wall I had put into his head. "They want to talk to us. They think they are outnumbered, that's why they all came. They don't plan on attacking." I sighed in relief and dropped my shield. I stepped out and put it back up, just in case. I smiled apologetically at them and ran downstairs. I opened the door, prepared for anything. A tall native boy with muscles and short black hair was looking at me. He was wearing a pair of jean shorts and I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Eww, you stink." He narrowed his eyes and said, "You don't exactly smell good, either." There were at least half a dozen boys behind him. All with short black hair, some type of tattoo on their right shoulder, jean shorts, and they were about 16-19 years old. The smellier one, I'm guessing the leader, spoke again, "We need to talk to you about your friends." I tensed and stared him in the eyes, "What about them?" He stared back, "They are hunting humans. Do you know them? The red haired one?" I shook my head and said, "She wants to kill me. But, I don't know her or the army she's created."

"Can we come in?" I looked between them and sighed, "If you are going to try to kill me, you should know, I'm one of the most powerful vampires in the world. I won't hesitate to kill you." They all nodded and I bit my bottom lip, slowly opening the door. I backed up and decided to give them a warning. Once they were all in, I pushed all of my energy at the door, slamming it shut, catching them by surprise. I smiled innocently at them, "So, which one of you decided to attack me in the woods yesterday?"

* * *

><p>thoughts, concerns, complaints, comments? just please be nice about it. i am new at this, and i dont appreciate mean reviews. tell me honestly what's on your mind, but in a nice way. please and thank you (:<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Friends, I Guess

_Previous _

"_So, which one of you decided to attack me in the woods yesterday?"_

Bella POV

One of the boys refused to look at me, so I stared at him until he looked up to meet my eyes. He didn't say anything, but I saw fear and something else I couldn't place in his expression. Guilt? It couldn't be. Why would he feel guilty for attacking me? I felt defenseless without reinforcements, and I was getting sharp pains in my head because Edward was banging on my shield, trying to get out. I sighed loudly, and bit my lip. I wasn't going to give in. They were safe upstairs. "What's your name?" He looked towards the leader and back to me, "Jacob." I nodded, ignoring the pounding against my shield, "Uh huh." He looked back up at me, "Are you alone?" I bit my lip, not sure if I should lie or not. I opened my mouth to answer, but the pounding got worse and I felt a little ticklish. What the…?

"Haha. Ahahaha. Ummm… okay. Umm... okay, okay. Yeah." I started to giggle uncontrollably, until I was on the floor, clutching my sides, gasping for air that I didn't need. "I said okay." The tickling stopped and I got up, extremely angry. Jasper thinks I'll let him out, but nope. He can stay in there even longer. The pack looked at me like I had gone insane and the leader repeated, "Are you alone?" When I didn't answer, they took a step forward, and I inwardly flinched. I kept my expression blank and prepared for anything they tried.

"The red-head said something about you having a sister. Is that true?" I felt the anger bubble inside me and I bent into a defensive crouch, letting a venom-filled growl erupt from my chest. Jacob stood in front of the leader and I stood up, eyeing him curiously. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to protect me from your own kind, Jacob." I felt an irritating knocking on my shield. Let me rephrase that. I heard an extremely irritating knock coming from 6 different places on my shield. What is up with people knocking on my shield today? The knocking got louder and I felt all three of them pushing against my shield with all of their strength. And that is when I had had enough, "WHAT!" I looked into Edward's mind upstairs and he thought _We would like to come out now. We aren't going to stop, you know. And you kind of have to let us out because the pack leader is contemplating whether he should kill you or not._ I huffed and let down my shield.

Edward and Jasper raced down the stairs, at my side in seconds. And of course Allie came skipping down the steps at vampire speed, stopping beside me. I tensed and looked to the leader, "What's your name?" He pushed Jacob out of the way and stared at me, "Sam." I nodded, "Bella." I clenched my fists tightly together as he looked at Alice and then back at me. I nudged her behind me with my shoulder. Sam said, "Well, you were saying about an army?"

Edward put a protective arm around me and Jasper did the same to Alice. Edward answered for me, "The red head's name is Victoria and she has an army of vampires that feed off of human blood. She wants to kill Bella herself and Alice has seen it. The army is in case Victoria fails. We don't know why she wants to kill Bella and we don't know how it has gone this long without the Volturi finding out." Sam nodded and I pointed to the couch, to be polite. He shook his head and began speaking, "Well, they are hunting in your territory as well as ours. We would like to know if you need us to take care of this little problem." Jasper spoke next, "We wouldn't mind the help. We are greatly out-numbered." Sam looked between his pack and decided, "We hate vampires. As you know, we were meant to kill vampires."

He smirked and continued, "We don't want to help you, but we aren't sure how many of them there are, so we will do our very best to kill any that come on our territory. However, if they continue to hunt in Forks, we won't hesitate to kill." I couldn't help the curiosity I felt, "Why are you helping us? Well, me..?" He turned to leave, "You aren't the only one being threatened here. Not to mention, one of my boys seems to have taken an extreme liking to you." My eyes widened and I looked down. Thank God I can't blush. "So, you're going to help us?" He nodded and I asked, "Can we at least be civil to one another then? I don't appreciate how some of your pack is glaring at me with disgusted expressions. Especially, when you are in my house." Sam looked to his pack and they all refused to meet his gaze. "You should all apologize to Bella. She is actually helping us here. She can easily kill us like she almost killed Jake. But, here she is, offering her information and even her couches. She doesn't even seem to mind that our scent will linger in her couches. Now, apologize for being disrespectful."

A chorus of, "Sorry, Bella" echoed throughout the room, making me smile. Sam collected his boys and headed for the door, when I approached Jacob, "Why didn't you die in the woods yesterday? You were unaffected by most of my power, and then you started responding to it. I don't get it. Can you guys resist my powers?" I felt a little panicked at the thought, but Sam shook his head. "We were there in the woods. We were close enough to hear his mind, we have telepathy as wolves, but far enough that you couldn't hear us. He actually thought you were protecting him. Which reminds me… why were you protecting him?" I frowned and violently shook my head at him, "I was trying to kill him. Why in the world would I shield him from my shield? That makes no sense." He stared at me and blinked, "I have no idea, then. Well, thank you for your time and help."

I got up and shook his hand, feeling an intense heat coming off of him. "No, thank you. It sure is better to be friends than enemies. Being enemies wouldn't work very well for either of us." He dropped my hand, "Friends? I couldn't agree more on the last part." I shrugged, "Yeah. Friends, I guess. At least for a little while." He nodded and left, the boys following.

After they left I turned to Edward, "What was Jacob thinking?" "How bad he wanted to kiss you. He thinks you are the most beautiful girl in the world. He doesn't care that you are his enemy. He kept thinking you two could have some sort of forbidden love. When he found out you weren't protecting him, he thought his heart broke." I shuddered at the thought of a werewolf being my mate, "Eww." Alice nodded, "Just imagine how bad the smell would be." I sighed and smiled, "At least they'll be nice. It's better to have them as friends, rather than enemies, especially at a time like this." Edward slowly nodded, mumbling a "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>So, please comment and tell me what you think. I know there are a lot of you that have added me to your alert list, so please tell me your thoughts about my writing. If you have any ideas of what i could do in the next chapter or if you want something to happen in the next chapter, pm me or review. hope you like it so far(:<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own twilight! Just this fanfic(:**

Chapter 14

Lonely

Bella POV

It's been about a week since we joined forces with the wolves. And since then, Victoria and the army haven't bothered me or my family. Tanya left, and when I asked Edward, he said that she had come over because she was afraid she'd kill a human because his blood smelled incredibly good to her. She returned because she didn't want to be away from her family because of an insignificant little human. I shrugged. As long as she's done with the attitude and constant glares. Edward and I haven't kissed, and I honestly don't plan on it. I don't want to kiss Edward.

Okay, so maybe I do. I just don't want to be with someone. But then I do. Ugh I'm so confused. This is why I am at school with my big sister right now, while everyone else is hunting. It's a sunny day and since I am a shield, I can protect our skin from the sun. And by that, I mean humans won't be able to see us sparkle. The whole family would have come, except I'm not very good at my power. I can only do limited things.

I don't mind. I haven't been alone with Alice since we found out I was her sister. "So, do you like Edward?" I shrugged and walked to my locker, "I don't know, Allie. I have no idea what I am feeling right now. The whole reason why I never really lasted with a guy before is because I was so lonely from losing you. Now, I have you, but I don't know what is up with me. I still feel a little lonely. Does that mean something?" Alice smiled and helped me with my books as we walked to Spanish.

"I see the moments you guys have sometimes. It's like you forget there are other people in the room. Now, about that almost kiss I walked in on…" I bit my lip and looked down as she hinted. "Come on, Bella! I want to know what happened. I mean, I heard you yelling about a moose and then nothing. So I went to ask you if we could go shopping and I saw you against a wall and him about to kiss you." I sighed and decided I could tell her, "Remember how we took off running? And then we came back to tell you guys about the army of vampires?" She nodded. "We almost kissed again. But the guy vampire interrupted us." She stopped walking and dropped her books, surprising the crap out of me.

She started squealing and bouncing up and down with me, making me smile. "Allie. Stop. People are looking." She picked up her books, "Let them look Bella. Edward has ignored every single girl he has ever talked to, but in a gentlemanly way. And then you come along, and he pins you to a freakin' wall! It's love! I'm telling you!" I giggled, "You really think he is my mate, Alice?" she nodded and then her eyes glazed over while she stared off into space at nothing in particular.

"Allie? Allie?" I waved my hand in front of her eyes and she blinked, focusing on me. "O-M-G! Tanya is falling in love!" I smiled, "Good for her. I hope she has found her mate." Alice slapped my arm, "NO! Silly Bella. Tanya is going to fall in love and that means that you won't have to walk in on her trying to seduce Edward." An involuntary growl shook my body at the thought of Tanya all over Edward, surprising me.

I looked to Alice for any explanation, but she just gave me a knowing smile and winked before taking her seat across the room. Class passed quickly with me lost in my own thoughts about Edward. After class, Alice and I grabbed some pizza from the lunch line and headed to our usual table. I looked outside and smiled when I saw the rain beginning to fall. Maybe Edward would come? We slowed as we approached the table because a group of wanna-be players were sitting there.

I looked to Alice, a little confused. Why in the world would anyone be dumb enough to take the Cullen table? Especially when Jasper, Emmett, and Edward are Cullens. No one could possibly stand a chance against them. I recognized the boys as Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Ashton Anderson, and… Jacob? I looked to Alice with a weird expression, making her giggle loudly when she caught sight of the werewolf. "He really likes you Bella. I wonder what he is doing here, though. Isn't he supposed to go to school on the reservation?" I shrugged and walked to the table, "Excuse me, but you are in our seats." The one named Mike shook his head looking at me, "Baby girl, your seat isn't taken. I was sure no one would sit here." I looked at him disgusted as he patted his lap. "That is disgusting. Why don't you and your little puppy go sit somewhere else? And it wasn't a question. It's an order." Alice stared pointedly at Jacob, so he'd get the double meaning of her words.

I turned to look at Alice, a little surprised that she would stand up for me. I smiled and looked at the boys, waiting for them to leave. But to my surprise, Jacob got up and got in her face, "Why don't you make us leave, you freaky little fairy?" I growled loud enough for Jacob to hear, but too low for the humans. He just smirked at me and winked.

I fisted my hands together and protectively stood in front of her. "All of you leave now, or I will make you." They all laughed and then Mike had the nerve to grip me by my waist and kiss my neck. Just as I was about to rip his head off, he was torn away from me. Jacob stood over him, with his fist in the air, preparing to sock Mike. Whatever.

Alice and I sat at our table and stared at each other. Alice's eyes glazed over again and I started to pick at my pizza when she froze and turned to me. "Bella, Jacob is going to kiss you and Edward is going to walk in and see." My eyes widened and I dropped my pizza slice. Thank God I didn't have to bite it. I looked at her and that's when I felt a really hot arm grip me and pull me up.

Everything happened in slow motion for me. I saw Edward swing the cafeteria door open, looking a little anxious and once he met my gaze he gave me his beautiful crooked smile. And before I could react, I felt Jacob crashing his lips against my own.

* * *

><p><strong>does anyone have anything they'd like to kindly tell me about my story? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE give me some feedback people. (:<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Don't own anything, but this fanfic(:**

Chapter 15

Helpless

Bella POV

I made a panicked sound and pushed Jacob off as hard as I could and slapped him across the face. I heard a faint crack coming from his jaw and I almost smiled, knowing that I had caused some damage. Almost. I turned and saw Edward standing in the doorway, watching us. He looked to me and his expression was blank, as mine was sad and scared. He looked away from me and his eyes fell on Jacob. His stare turned murderous and I saw his eyes go black. He took a step forward, clenching his fists, but then turned around and fled.

I tried to go after him, but Alice held me back. "He needs some time to cool down, Bella. I don't think he knows that you like him. Don't worry, he's going home." I stopped struggling in her grasp and slumped against her. She kicked the dog and I whispered a "Thank you." She nodded and gripped my hand, pulling me to class. The next few hours passed quickly and I rushed with Allie to my car. She took my keys and drove to the Cullen house. We got there within 10 minutes because of my car. I got off the car and ran to Edward's room, pausing to think about what I should do.

Do I knock? Do I just walk in? What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he doesn't like me? What if he does, and now he doesn't want to look at me because a dog kissed me? The door slowly opened, revealing an anxious looking Edward. He took one look at me and lowered his gaze, slumping a little. I bent down slightly, cupping his face between my hands and whispering a small "Hey." He looked up at me and I didn't know what to say. Lucky for me, he saved me again, "I don't want to jump to conclusions, Bella." I nodded and walked into his room when he stepped back. I stood beside his bed and waited for him to sit next to me, which he wasn't sure about. He gave up and sat on the edge, taking my hand in his. "I didn't kiss him, you know. He kissed me." He nodded and started playing with my fingers, making me get butterflies in my tummy. I stood in front of him, my legs in between his spread knees.

"Seeing you with that mutt groping you like that…" He tensed and I could feel a silent growl shaking his body. "I didn't know what to think. I thought maybe you did like him and that everything between us wasn't important to you." What is between us? I kept silent as he continued, "I really like you. I think and I hope you like me back. I was perfectly fine on my own, but then I met you. And it's different with you. I feel happy with you. I barely realized that before you, I wasn't as good as I thought I was. I was actually very lonely." "Ahh." I know exactly how that feels. He squeezed my hand, "Bella, do you like me at all? In that way…?"

His eyes were pleading as he met mine, and I was momentarily dazed. _Say something you idiot. _He likes me. _No duh! I meant say something to him! BEFORE he thinks something else. _I can't. He might hurt me, like James did. I can't risk that. I'm not ready to admit my feelings to him. _Not yet, you aren't. _

I opened my mouth and he looked at me expectantly. I closed my mouth. I smiled warmly at him, making an identical smile spread across his features. "I'm happy you didn't run." He looked down at our hands, "Where would I go?" I smiled at him, even though he was looking down. I like this shy side of Edward. I was memorizing his every feature and I wanted to kiss him. So, without thinking, I leaned forward and he must have seen me because he whipped his head up to me. I kept leaning and my eyes fluttered closed. I smiled inside as put my hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer. Our breath had become erratic, but neither of us seemed to care.

A faint heartbeat was outside the door, but again, I didn't care. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer. And AGAIN, the freaking door flew open! I paused for a second, but I didn't acknowledge who was there. I wanted a kiss, dang it! I kept leaning and Edward turned to look at the frustrated huff coming from the doorway, making my lips come in contact with his cheek. UGH! I pulled away with an audible pop as my lips left his skin.

I turned, full of attitude, ready to scream. My mouth fell open and I wanted to hit something as none other than Jacob was standing in the doorway, his fists clenched tightly together and his eyes full of hatred.

He just stood there, watching us. "The red head took a human with her. She is holding him as bait. For you." He said through clenched teeth, and my anger was instantly replaced with panic. I looked down to Edward, who was tightly holding me to him, trying to calm me, "Tanya's here. Victoria didn't take just any human. She took Tanya's human mate."

I looked back to Jacob, "What do you mean she is holding him as bait for me?" Jacob kept glaring at Edward as he spoke, "The red head took him and left a note addressed to you. She is going to kill him unless you turn yourself in to the Volturi. Whatever that means. I swear, if this human dies because of you, I will hate you even more than I already do, you filthy blood sucker." I swallowed and felt Edward rub soothing circles on my lower back, trying to get me to calm down as he threw a threatening glare towards Jacob.

But I couldn't calm down. How in the world would I get the human back? What does the Volturi have to do with any of this? Unless it's a trap. But, that doesn't explain why they seemed to disappear for a week or how they managed to take Tanya's mate. Or how Alice didn't see this. That would all seem possible, if I had joined the Volturi in the first place. I was the only vampire with this power in the entire world. The only power that I had knowledge of allowing a vampire to do what Victoria has done. My mouth fell open as I considered that. They had a shield on their side. And it could only be a newborn. Meaning, Victoria has a shield helping her get to me. This shield could overpower me without a second thought.

How in the world was I going to get out of this? There is a huge possibility that I will fail. I could die. Worse, I have put my big sister in danger. Could this really be happening? Could this newborn shield overpower me? _Yes, yes it can. _For the second time in my vampire life, I felt utterly helpless.

* * *

><p><strong>Any good? Review and tell me what you think. And again, if anyone wants something in particular to happen message me as soon as possible because i update daily. (:<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own anything!**

Chapter 16

Fear

Bella POV

I ran downstairs to find Tanya hysterical on the couch. I approached her and I kept apologizing, but she cried harder and harder. Tanya and I may not get along, but to think that she was crying this hard over a human, because of me… it made me feel extremely guilty and I felt like I owed it to her to be nice. I sat next to her and I tried to comfort her, expecting her to yell. Instead, she gripped me around my waist and sobbed into my shoulder. I slowly let my arms wrap around her, patting her back gently. "B-Bella. Pl-pl-hease, bring hi-him back-k to m-me." she just kept repeating over and over, making me silently decide to leave for Italy right away. I shielded my future, so Allie couldn't see me.

"I'm so sorry, Tanya. I didn't think I would put any of you in danger when I met you. I have no idea what the Volturi want with me. I honestly don't think it's the Volturi. I think it's a trap." I instantly regretted my words as they carelessly tumbled out of my mouth. Edward stared at me for a really long time, with a blank expression. I refused to look him in the eye and hoped he didn't plan on keeping me in his sight. I was leaving the first chance I got. I couldn't stand to be so defenseless and I hated how they took Tanya's mate to get to me. Of all people. Why not just take Alice? I looked around and realized she wasn't there.

I frantically scanned the room and when my gaze landed on Esme, she whispered, "Alice and Jasper went hunting." I felt relief wash through me and I sighed. I looked back to Tanya and decided I'd had enough. I kissed Tanya's cheek for comfort, man it was the weirdest kiss I had ever given in my life. She seemed to appreciate it and she met my eyes, relieved that I would do everything in my power to get her mate back. I had to block her mind from Edward so he wouldn't catch on and hold me back.

"I need to go to my house. I have to read the note for myself. And, just out of curiosity, what were you doing in Forks, Tanya?" She looked up to me, sniffling, trying to control herself. "We were coming down because he was threatened in Alaska. I thought bringing him here would help to protect him." I nodded and raised my eyebrows as I noticed she didn't mention what she was doing in my house. "I saw that red wolf again and I panicked, so I followed your scent, hoping they wouldn't go there because they know how powerful you are. I saw the wolf come in after me, so I went down to fight him. He s-saw it was me and I smelled someone else there. I went upstairs and... And... He was g-g-g-gone." She started to sob even more and she held her stomach, trying to keep herself together.

I walked out the door and said nothing as I felt Edward slide into the passenger seat of my car. I raced to my house and was on edge the entire 15 minutes it took to get there. Edward took my hand and softly stroked my thumb with his, and I gave him a weak smile. It felt so good, but I was too close to losing my control to freak about it now. I pulled into my driveway and dashed to my room, seeing everything in place as I had left it. On the floor was an opened envelope with a piece of paper next to it. I picked it up and scanned it, memorizing it quickly.

_Isabella, we need to meet. Come to Italy and we may give you your human back. If you don't come within the next 3 days, we will kill the human as slowly as we possibly can. When you arrive, we will see if you are just as powerful as we believe you are._

_-J_

I looked to Edward as he was reading over my shoulder, "Jared. He is second in command, right beside Aro." I nodded and breathed in, grimacing as the fire burned in my throat. He nodded and took me by the hand to the woods behind my house. "Edward." He turned and I smiled at him, stepping close to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He gripped my waist and smiled down at me. I ruffled his hair playfully and kissed his cheek. Then, I gave myself over to my senses and sprinted to the nearest deer.

After I was full, I went around a tree and saw Edward planning on attacking the wolf a few feet from him. I smiled and watched as his muscles flexed beneath his shirt and how the faint breeze blew his hair a little. Now would be the perfect time to leave. I ran to my car, enclosing my shield around it, so Edward wouldn't be able to hear it, and I left. My hand gripped the steering wheel tightly as I thought of who would go through so much trouble just to get me to Italy.

Edward POV

I felt her watching me and it made a small smile spread across my face. Bella never actually said she liked me, but she doesn't have to. She makes it pretty clear, just by the way she acts around me. She hates how we keep getting interrupted right when we are about to kiss. When the mutt walked in on us, I didn't care, until he thought about the kiss he had with her. He thought it was the most wonderful thing in the world. Then, he had the nerve to think inappropriate thoughts of Bella with him… and I had to look away from her to glare at him.

I was stalking this wolf and he still hasn't noticed. Whatever, I'll get him. I pounced, tackling him to the ground fairly easily. I bit into its jugular and drank greedily as the warm liquid hit the back of my throat. I began to drink more deeply, my eyes closing in relief and before I knew it, it was completely drained.

After I finished, I ran my hand through my hair and looked around for Bella. I went back to her house, a little worried. When I saw her car was missing I felt my heart drop. She wouldn't go to Italy alone would she? Yes, yes she would. She is selfless like that. I ran home and went straight to Alice's room. How could she not tell me! Surely, Alice would have seen this! Her room was empty and I heard Jasper downstairs, so I went down to yell at her

I got to the living room and found my family looking very worried. Jasper was on the couch with his head in his hands. Rosalie was pacing back and forth in her heels, obviously worried and livid. Emmett was sitting on the couch comforting Jasper. Carlisle and Esme were looking worriedly at the stairs and front door. Tanya was still dry sobbing, a little more quietly now, but she was still grieving, no doubt. I tensed and walked to Jasper, "Where is Alice? Bella left and Alice should have told me." I was surprised at how calm I was and I realized it was Jasper, manipulating my emotions.

He looked up at me, his eyes dull. "Alice is gone. I didn't know. I turned my back on her for five seconds. Five seconds! And she was gone when I turned around. Oh God, what do I do? I can't live without her, Edward. I can't." He was sobbing now and I read his mind to get the actual story.

_Jasper's Flashback_

"_Jazz, I'm really worried about Bella. I just found her, I can't lose her. And I absolutely hate how I can't see her future. What if she dies, Jasper? What if I don't see it? What kind of psychic am I if I can't even see my own sister's future?" I played with her hair lightly, trying to lighten her mood, while sending waves of calm towards her. I smelled some humans nearby and I looked to Alice, who rubbed my arm soothingly and kissed me cheek. I sniffed the air again and noticed the humans had passed through. She really knows how to distract me. "I love you, pixie." I leaned in and kissed her lips gently._

_I felt complete in that sweet moment of bliss. I felt happiness, love, and a little worry coming off of her. I deepened the kiss, to help us both calm down. I felt my heart swell with joy and I knew that I would do anything and everything I possibly could to protect Bella from her attackers. I will not let Alice lose her. I'd do anything to keep my pixie happy. I pulled away and felt worry coming off of her again, "MY SCARF!" I smiled at her and helped her look for it. "Where did you last leave it, my darling?" She shrugged and her eyes glazed over, probably searching the future to see where she'd find it. From the corner of my eye, I saw something colorful hanging from a tree. Well that makes no sense. I snuck a quick glance at Alice and saw she was still out of it, so I went to get it. I jumped and plucked it from the tree, wondering how it got up there in the first place. I hung the pretty scarf on my shoulder, prepared to run to her and spin her around in my arms._

_I turned and found her gone. The only thing left in her place was the engagement ring I had given to her a few moments ago. I quickly grabbed it and felt my heart break. Had she left me? "Alice?" I heard a light whimper come from my left, about a mile away and I ran in that direction, not caring about the danger. I ran for miles, and found nothing. I tried following her scent, but it vanished a few feet from where I had found her wedding ring. Oh, God. What do I do?_

_End of Jasper's flashback_

Bella POV

Hours later, I was getting off of a plane and I swore I smelled Alice. God, I hope I get out of this. I can't leave her. But, I can't lose her either. I will not die. I will get the human, no matter what it takes. And I will go home to my big sister and my mate. Yes, I said my mate. I feel a pull to Edward that I can't deny. I have only been away from him for a day, and I already was overwhelmed with heartache and emptiness. _Dramatic much, you freaking stalker? _Ugh! Shut up! We will get together after I come back. And I will get my kiss!

_Nice pep talk. _Thank you. Pep talks help you ignore the fact that you may lose everything you have fought for in the next few minutes. I turned to a payphone and dialed the Cullen's number. It didn't even ring twice before someone picked it up. "Hello?" a worried velvety voice asked. I had to close my eyes at the sound of his voice, feeling almost relieved. _Stalker. _I hate my inner voice, sometimes. I swear I do. "Hey, it's Bella." I heard a gasp and then Edward replied, "Bella, where are you! And please tell me Alice is with you." My eyes widened, "Why would Alice be with me? She's not with Jasper?" There was a pause on the other line and I wanted to cry, scream, and punch something all at the same time. "Alice is gone. Someone took her. I'm so sorry."

I hung up, and walked out in the middle of the street, making a blond guy slam on his brakes in front of me. He jumped out, "Oh my God, are you okay!" I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder, leaning in, "I've been better." I felt my control slowly slipping away as I violently pulled the man down, and slid into the driver's seat. I slammed my foot on the gas, making a sharp right at the corner, earning a group of cars to honk their horns in response. But at the moment, I could care less. I just needed my sister at my side, telling me everything was going to be alright.

I slammed on the brakes, making the tires come to a screeching stop in front of the Volturi home. I jumped out and ignored the receptionist as I arrived in the meeting hall. I threw open the door, making the hinges rip off and the door hit the wall, cracking it in the process. I gasped and was flooded with fear as I saw the one sight I never wanted to see.

James. Holding my sister by the neck, threatening to rip it off if I made any sudden movements.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? Review please(:<strong>

**Again, i ask you to be nice(:**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 17

Officially Screwed

Bella POV

My heart dropped to my stomach, and I held my breath, not moving, not blinking. I was scared out of my mind, not that I would ever admit that out loud. That's just what James loves. Fear. I met his gaze, putting on my poker face. He didn't like that, and tightened his hold on Alice's neck, making her let out a low whimper. I clenched my fists and he only smirked at me. "Well, hello my Bella. Did you miss me?" I swallowed trying to moisten my throat. I felt the inner monster that I struggled to keep contained, trying to get out.

Whenever I lost control, and I let my inner demon out, nothing could stop me. And I mean nothing. That's how I was able to overpower the Volturi. But, I somehow calmed down enough to stop. I flicked my eyes to Alice and she was pleading me with her eyes. I looked back up to James and he smiled even wider. "How are you even alive?" I spat at him, venom dripping with every word. He shrugged at me, "The Volturi never killed me, honey. You are much too powerful for your own good, my dear." "This is because of my power?" I blinked, clearly astonished and annoyed. He nodded and put his nose to Allie's hair, inhaling deeply. I hissed and stepped forward, as a warning.

He ignored me and simply said, "You still smell amazing." Alice's eyes widened in fear and I didn't know what to do. I looked to the side and realized that the human was too far from the vampires to be held back. I glanced at him and spoke to him in his head, _come closer. I can protect you. _He stared at me, clearly scared out of his mind. I looked up and down, because I couldn't nod. He looked around and when no one was paying him any attention, ran straight to me. I dashed to him and flipped him behind me, putting up my shield. James snarled and tightened his grip on Allie.

He wouldn't kill her. Not yet, anyway. I made the shield around us stronger and pushed him towards the door. I made us invisible and rushed him out, and to my surprise, I noticed the Cullens standing in the doorway. I pushed him towards them, dropping my shield and before I could process what had happened, I found Alice being held down by the red head, Victoria. And James was pinning down Edward. The doors were sealed shut, not allowing anyone in or out.

"So, who is this, Bella? Your mate?" He dropped Edward and Edward tried to come to me, and that's when the Volturi got involved. Jane mumbled, "Pain." And Edward dropped to the floor, writhing in agony. I ran to him and as I bent down to help him I felt the familiar sting and was flung into the wall across the room. I looked up from the floor and my eyes flashed black. I breathed in shakily, trying not to lose control. Edward slumped to the floor and looked at me.

"Not so nice being outside of the shield, is it?" Jane smirked at me, making me growl. "Are you still on this?" Her smirk vanished and she became furious, "Of course not! You aren't worth my time or my anger. I am more powerful than you anyway." I rolled my eyes; of course it had to be about power. James gripped Alice by the arm and threw her into the shield, making a loud crack echo throughout the room. I jumped up and ran to the shield, pushing against it as hard as I could, ignoring the sting. He picked her up and smiled at me evilly, "So, Bella. Why don't you tell me who is more important to you?" My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat. "You heard me Isabella. Pick which one you want. I will allow you to pick. But, you should do so wisely. I will kill the other in front of you, slowly and painfully."

"Why? What is this about? What do they have anything to do with this?" He squeezed Alice and sighed in contentment, making me clench my jaw. "I'm a tracker. You ruined this game for me. Now, I will ruin your life because you left me for dead. Why would you do such a thing? After I raised you? After I changed you into the most powerful vampire in the world? Now pick."

How do I pick between my sister and my mate? Even if he isn't officially mine, I will kill anyone who even thinks about harming him. "Either you pick, or you fight. It's your decision. If you can get past this barrier, I may let them both go, in exchange for you, my dear." My head snapped up and I couldn't hide my smirk. Bad Bella was loving this; the chance to kill anyone who got in her way. I closed my eyes, trying to control myself and James chuckled, "Ahh, there's the Bella I know. The fighting Bella. The Bella that could do anything she wanted. She just needs a mentor, a guide to take over everyone and everything. I could be your mentor, Bella."

Bad Bella loved that idea. I couldn't help it. I giggled. Well, she giggled and it came out of my mouth. I can't let her take over. If I lose control, anything can happen. I don't even know if I would focus on protecting my sister and Edward. Probably not, but who cares? I could easily kill everyone in this room. No one could stop me. _Don't do this, Bella. _Why not? I don't have to be scared this way. _You'll lose Edward and Alice! _I'll move on. _Stop thinking that! STOP! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! Think about what you're doing._

I mentally nodded and snapped out of it. Just as I was regaining my control, James back handed Alice, making a visible crack appear on her cheek. I closed my eyes, feeling as if James had slapped me and I heard James say the one thing that made me snap. "Maybe I could still use you. You still smell wonderful. But what could I possibly use you for? Oh I know, how about my own personal plaything?" A loud snarl from me got James to look at me as he pinned Alice to the shield and kissed her lips roughly, while grapping her thigh and hitching it over his hip.

_Bella, don't. You don't know what could happen. _Sorry, honey, but it seems logical Bella isn't here at the moment. I am. And nothing will stop me. Not even Edward or Alice. I will get what I want. No exceptions. No mercy.

My eyes turned pitch black again and I looked at James from under my lashes, my mouth slightly twitching upward in a mocking smirk directed at him, "I choose fight. We'll see who wins. And James, I will enjoy every single moment I take to slowly rip you apart and burn each piece separately." I took a defensive crouch and snarled, venom dripping from the corner of my mouth, my eyes focused. I shuddered at the thought of killing James, from pure excitement. The rush of danger felt so good. Especially knowing that no one could stop me.

I seen most of the vampires shrink back, knowing what I was capable of. I smiled and straightened, slowly walked around the shield, my fingers lightly running along the invisible wall that kept me from my target. I smirked at him and taunted him with my eyes. My footsteps were silent and I decided to have some fun, so I put my shield around myself, keeping me invisible. I kicked the barrier keeping James and I apart, closing my eyes in excitement as the sting shot up my leg. I kept circling the shield, running my fingers along it, checking for any weak spots. And sure enough I found one. I dropped my shield and smiled when all of the vampires were looking in the opposite direction. I searched all the vampires for any visible signs of concentration. And wouldn't you know it, I singled one girl out. She was about 16, with crimson eyes and the average pale complexion all vampires have. She was at 5'1 while I was at 5'4. Easy kill.

I pushed my shield at the weak spot gently at first, making her gasp. I giggled and applied more pressure, feeling her shield waver and begin to cave in. She shifted from foot to foot, grabbing her temples and I kept pushing until she whimpered. "What's your name?" She looked at me and I could practically feel the waves of fear coming off of her, even if I wasn't Jasper. I threw all of my energy at her shield and she shrieked, shuddering violently. I smiled, "Name." She whimpered and mumbled, "Bree."

"Oh, so pretty. Fits you. Now, Bree, how about you let me in?" She looked to James who was enjoying this, but he shook his head. She looked back to me and I sang to her lowly, "Oh, Bree-e-e-e-e." I kept tapping her weak spot in her shield lightly, loving the tingle I felt run through my fingers. "Open, open, open." She shook her head and I shrugged, "Fine, you leave me no choice." My good mood gone, I repeatedly threw my shield at her and smiled triumphantly when she shrunk back from the pain. "What are you doing? You're a newborn! You should be stronger than her." I tsked at James, "Ahh, James. Don't you know? Even as a newborn, you get intense head pain because you need practice before you expand a shield this wide. With a shield this big as a newborn, she won't last very long. The pain alone can distract her and make her shield drop." I innocently smiled at him and I could see the worry flash across his face before he covered it up with fake amusement. "You should have known that, considering you trained me."

I rammed my body as well as my shield against her shield and when it threw me back I flipped, landing in a crouch and repeated my actions. After a few minutes of this, I felt her shield waver a little more. Perfect. I rammed into it as hard as I could and her shield fell down. She gasped, while the others still hadn't noticed that they were no longer protected. I instantly grabbed her tightly by the neck, preparing to rip her head off. Seeing James look a little uneasy, I smiled and purred to him, "Oh, I don't want to go against my manners. How about I let you decide? Should I kill her, James? Nice and slowly. In front of you? Should I make you see your only means of protection from me be ripped limb from limb? Or should I kill her, instead?" I looked pointedly at Victoria and saw her glare at me, trying to look intimidating.

James looked livid and my smile grew taunting, "Oh, James. Looks like you're officially screwed." And then, I grabbed Victoria, flipping her on her back and biting into her shoulder, about to tear her arm off.

* * *

><p><strong>thoughts? please and thank you(:<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**i don't own Twilight/:**

Chapter 18

Decision

Bella POV

James snarled at me and I looked towards him, smiling widely when I noticed Alice was behind Edward in the far corner of the room. "Oh, so sad. You were the one who wanted to involve others. I think it's only fair that I do the same. Don't you agree?" He hissed at me and I decided to let Victoria keep her arm. I pulled back, but gripped her waist, throwing Bree off to the side. I held Victoria's arms behind her and rested my chin on her shoulder. She struggled against me, and elbowed me in my stomach, while kicking my side. I flew back and landed with a thud on the floor. I smiled, getting up, and gently brushing myself off. I took in my surroundings; Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, and Caius were watching me intently, most likely planning on how to kill me. Alice and Edward were with Bree in the same corner as before. The rest of the newborns were watching me wide eyed and shrinking back from my gaze. Victoria and James were smirking at me from the center of the room and I felt my blood boil. Figuratively speaking.

I turned to them and decided on the most amusing way to get rid of these power-hungry vampires. I sealed the Volturi, James and Victoria in my shield with me. I slowly faced the Volturi and threw all of my energy at them, pinning them in between my shield. I heard Jane gasp in pain so I increased the pressure. I kept doing it until I heard the reassuring cracks of their bodies give way. I continued until they all fell, lifeless to the floor in a matter of mere seconds.

James ran at me and I giggled, twirling, dodging his fist. I kept dancing around him, avoiding any harmful blows, while giggling. I danced gracefully over to Victoria, "Hey, Tori." I played with a strand on her curly red hair, using my shield to trap her in a corner. "What should I do with you, my darling? Should I make you kill James? I can, you know. I can easily make you kill him." She stared at me, pure hatred radiating off of her in waves. I shrugged, "Whatever." James looked a little uncomfortable considering he only had Victoria as back-up.

"You honestly think you can kill me? You're weak. How long did it even take you to find your sister? And I know for a fact you can't protect her like you thought you could." My head instantly snapped to look at Alice and I found the newborns surrounding her and Edward. My heart clenched painfully and I couldn't look away. Bree took a protective stance in front of both of them, and the newborns were flung back. I looked at her thankfully as she nodded to me. James looked furious as he came in front of me and slapped me across the face, causing me to fall backward and a violent sob rip through my throat, out of habit.

I sniffled, not fully understanding why all of a sudden, I was afraid of James. I know he used to beat me if I didn't do as I was told. But, I can easily kill him. So, why is my body shutting down and my mind is wandering off? _Kill him. _I blinked and swallowed the sobs and excess venom that was in my mouth. I reached to grab his arm, but he was faster. He kicked me as hard as he could and I grunted in response, my back cracking against my shield. Victoria was still trapped and my emotions were getting the best of me, making me weaker. I stood motionless on the ground, waiting for my back to heal. As it was healing, James grabbed me by the ankle and pulled me to him, leaning down, stopping a few inches from my face. "Bella, why would you try and kill me? Why don't we just settle this now? I kill you instead of Alice and your mate?"

My control was coming back, and Bad Bella was slowly being restrained. This isn't good. I have too much energy focused in different places; my shield could drop at a moment's notice if I am distracted any further. I looked up to find Alice's eyes sad and scared. I was hit with a very vivid memory just then.

_Bella's Memory_

"_I don't want to, Allie! No! No! NOOOOOOO! ALLIE!" Allie was dragging me down the hall by my ankles while I was on my stomach, frantically clawing at the wood floor. "Cynthia, shut up! It's not that bad. You are being over dramatic." "What the heck does that even mean?" "It means just let me dress you up!"I sighed in defeat and groaned in response, going limp. "YAY!" She squealed and just as I was halfway through her bedroom door she said, "I can't wait to put you in that fluffy pink tutu." My eyes widened and I screamed again, "You'll never take me alive!" I started scrambling on the floor, clutching at the doorway. Once she loosened her grip, I kicked and stumbled to my feet, running away into the living room. _

_My clumsiness kicked in and I slid along the floor, falling flat on my back, catching Alice by surprise and causing her to trip and fall on top of me. I rolled over and pinned her down, "AHA! Victory is mine! MWAHAHA!" Her smile grew devious and I shrank back in fear, falling off of her and back on my butt. She slowly sat up and crawled over to me, making me scream and try to get away, much to no avail. She grabbed me by my ankles and pulled while I had a death grip on the couch in front of me. She pulled and the couch slid with me in her direction. "How is the pixie so strong!" She kept pulling and my fingers slipped from the couch leg and she fell on her butt. _

_I giggled and she glared at me, "Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" I nodded and kept laughing harder and harder. She ran to the kitchen and I caught my breath, wondering where she went. I shrugged and went into my room. _

_About an hour later I sat there, reading my book, when I felt someone watching me. I looked behind me quickly, but no one was there. All of a sudden, I heard Alice scream, "AHA!" I whipped my head up behind me and everything happened in slow motion for me. _

_Allie sprang at me from the staircase and I slowly turned to run. I got one leg in front of me and my arms were flailing wildly around myself while I screamed "NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-!" She landed on me with a thud and I screamed, running around in circles, while she clung to my back, covering my eyes. I ran out into the kitchen and I tripped over a bag of potatoes, causing me to stumble and run headfirst into the wall._

_3 hours later I found myself staring in a mirror. The girl staring back had straight brown hair with a tiara holding it up and a pink tutu that was really fluttery towards the bottom. I had matching flats and a lot of make up on and my nails were a light pink. I looked like a depressed 5 year old ballerina. My 7 year old pixie sister smiled approvingly at me and kissed my cheek, hugging me tightly around my shoulders, "I love you, Cynthia." I sighed and hunched my shoulders, "I love you too, Allie."_

_End of Bella's Memory_

I stared into Allie's eyes and only saw fear. I already got myself under control and was tame. I only nodded in response to James and my lip quivered as I looked at my big sister for the last time. I tensed as I felt my shield drop and I saw a flash of red from the corner of my eye, making me violently tear my arm from James's grip. I saw Victoria with her hands around Alice's neck and James chuckled, grabbing me again. "Why don't we kill Bella first and have some fun with this one?" Victoria giggled and James nodded. I stared into Alice's eyes, and before I could pull form James, I felt him grip me in a head lock and pull slightly. I heard a crack, accompanied by the pain as he slowly tore my head from my body. All the time, I didn't take my eyes away from Alice as I whispered, "I love you, Allie."

* * *

><p><strong>thoughts?(:<strong>

**how much longer should i continue with this story?**

**is there a certain ending you would like? **

**review or p.m. me, and tell me what you'd like(:**


	19. Chapter 19

**S.M. owns everything! Well, except my story(:**

Chapter 19

Frustrated

Bella POV

I felt James struggle while he continued to rip my head off. My shield naturally protects me, so he was having some trouble trying to kill me. He kept at it and I closed my eyes as I felt the cracks get bigger. I felt something crash into James, making me fall on my side. I reacted quickly as I saw James on the floor. I grabbed Victoria, gripping her head and twisting it with my hands, pulling it off easily.

I grabbed Alice and squeezed her as hard as I could, sobbing and apologizing, before kissing her cheeks. I squeezed her harder once more and looked behind me, following her gaze. Edward and James were gripping each other by the neck. I looked to the newborns and they were advancing on Alice and me, backing us up into a corner. Bree jumped in front of us and prepared to fight. I put Alice somewhat behind me, but she pushed until she was standing by my side. I sighed and she grabbed my hand for support. Her expression became blank and she relaxed when her eyes became focused again. She nodded to Bree and I watched as Bree jumped up and bit into a boy's neck, killing him instantly. All of the newborns stepped back and looked to Bree with respect, knowing she was able to challenge me, at least for a little bit. Thank God that was easy.

I glanced to find James about to twist his arms, a death grip on Edward's neck. I ran and threw James off. He fell on top of me and I saw grief in his eyes, along with fury. I whimpered and tried to look away from his glare, but he grabbed me by my chin and roughly tore my head to meet his eyes; I heard another crack come from me. Alice jumped on James's back and bit his neck as hard as she could. I heard him growl and reach back to throw her off before she could decapitate him. I felt the anger act as my adrenaline and I lunged at him when Alice fell on her back. We landed with me on top, straddling his waist and he smirked at me, grabbing my hips and sitting up. I tried to keep him down, but he was physically stronger than me. I tried to use my shield, but my mind wasn't concentrated enough and I was on the edge of complete panic.

James crashed his lips hungrily to mine and I went limp, letting him. It's not that I liked it, it was just a reaction. Out of habit. A snarl made him pull away and smirk at me. I looked behind him and saw Edward grab James's head and twist, before he could react. James twisted his body and was somehow able to stay whole. He snarled at Edward and crouched. I got in his way and he crashed into me, trying to bite into my neck. I kept him a few inches away but I could feel his hot breath and cool venom on my neck, making me shiver with disgust and fear. Bree came behind James and pulled his arms from me, ripping them off. Edward gripped James's head and tried to pull. James just snarled and broke out of his grip, leaning forward about to bite me. Edward hissed and sunk his teeth into James's neck, while twisting it. I sighed in relief, but it came out as a sob when James's body fell lifeless. I crawled to Alice's open arms and clung to her tightly, never wanting to let go.

I looked to Bree and she smiled sadly. I got up and approached her slowly, "Thank you. You have no idea how grateful I am that you would risk your life to save us." I gently hugged her and released her as a loud clapping came from the doorway. Aro was slowly clapping, not even bothering to hide his smile. "Well done, Isabella. I never knew you could control yourself like that. I didn't even know you had that much power. When you have that much power, you should tell us, my child." He looked to the side of the room and sighed when he spotted his coven on the floor, lifeless. He clicked his tongue and shook his head, while walking to them and nudging them with his foot. "I thank you, Isabella for not setting them on fire. They should come to in a little while. I assure you I had no idea this would happen, but I did have a gut feeling they would try to take you for your power someday. No doubt they, along with everyone else for that matter, would even think to get in your way a second time." I looked to Edward and he nodded, signaling Aro was telling the truth. "I am sorry that I have no choice, but to kill the newborns. And I shall set James on fire, with his mate. I never did like him. I honestly believed him to be dead. How my coven kept that from me, I will never know." I felt Bree stiffen next to me and I spoke up, "Surely, there must be some other way. At least let her live." I signaled to Bree and continued, "She helped save me. Please, spare her." He shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I can't. She caused too much trouble for us." I grabbed her hand tightly, but was torn away from her by the Volturi guard. Aro chuckled and waved to us, before the guard kicked us out.

I stayed quiet the entire way to Alice's, much too upset at Edward and Aro. I was upset at Aro for killing Bree and I was upset with Edward for risking his life to protect me. He left Alice's side for me. I shuddered and he noticed, putting his hand on my knee. He gently shook it, to get my attention, but I pushed him away with my shoulder, not even bothering to look at him.

The next day we got back to Forks and I stepped into the house last. I shut the door calmly behind myself, and Edward put his finger under my chin, lifting it up so I could look into his eyes and softly said, "Bella." I looked at him and blew up.

I smacked his hand away, "Don't you 'Bella' me, Edward Cullen!" He stared at me, astonished at my behavior, along with the rest of the Cullens. I continued, staring him straight in the eyes, "How dumb are you, Edward? Honestly!" "What do you mean?" He stepped towards me and I stepped backward, "You nearly killed yourself! For me! You left Alice! For me! Why!" He blinked and opened his mouth to explain but I cut him off, "Answer me! RIGHT NOW! Why in the world would you risk that! Alice could have died when you left her side! She could have died! And you wouldn't have noticed!" My voice was getting louder now and I was swallowing back venom as I yelled. "She wouldn't have. And if I didn't leave her you would have died. Who would have been happy then?" His voice was getting slightly louder, but he wasn't exactly yelling, just letting his anger out. I, on the other hand, was screaming at him, but none of my anger went away.

"What do you mean she wouldn't have! You couldn't have known that! Ugh! You left her to protect me! I can take care of myself!" We were leaning towards each other now, glaring and ignoring everyone else in the room. "Oh, you can take care of yourself, now? Can you really? Because you clearly have some control issues! One second you're all bad and willing to kill anyone who challenged you. And the next, you were sobbing, and trying to get away from James, not even bothering to use your shield against him. Tell me, how are you able to think quick on your feet when you lose control, but you are completely oblivious to attacks when you are calm! So, yeah, I completely see how you are able to take care of yourself!"

I huffed and put my hand on my hip, "Don't you dare! You don't know anything about me or why I react the way I do! If you were in my position, you'd understand why I'm acting like this! Tell me why you risked your life as well as Alice's for me!" He continued stepping forward, "Don't I dare what? What did I do! I saved your life! And here you are yelling at me, like I did something wrong! I didn't leave Alice alone! I never would! She is like my little sister! Bree told me in her mind that she'd protect Alice! And she wasn't lying! You know, most people would thank me for risking my life to save them!" I got even angrier, I have no idea why. From the corner of my eye I saw Alice and Jasper smile knowingly at each other. Maybe Jasper was messing with my emotions. I couldn't care less at the moment, "Well I'm not most people!" Edward nodded and leaned further, still. We were a lot closer than before, "You can say that again! Other people would be smart enough to ask their family for help! They wouldn't go running off to Italy by themselves knowing they were going to die!"

"I didn't want to put any of you in danger! Tell me what you'd do if you were in my position!" He spread his arms out, silently saying 'really?'

"I wouldn't have run off to Italy by myself, leaving my sister that I spent decades looking for! And I sure wouldn't leave the one person who made me feel alive for the first time in nearly a century! Especially without saying goodbye!" I quickly responded, not really thinking about what he had said, "Would you risk your sister's life! Or put the one you love in danger! Would you!" He closed the distance between us, pulling my waist, and lowly said, "I wouldn't go anywhere without you, Bella. And if I had no choice, I'd tell how I really felt about you and finally kiss you." I growled from anger and got even closer to him, "You would if you knew I was in danger. And we both know if I had told you I'm falling in love with you, you wouldn't have let me go."

He shook his head, "I wouldn't let you, no matter how much danger you put me in. I'd rather die fighting to protect you than live without getting a chance to tell you that I'm falling in love with you, too." He leaned down and kissed me roughly on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, pulling him even closer, not caring if I hurt him or not. He tightened his grip on my waist and deepened the kiss, letting his frustration out. It felt like my whole body was on fire and my stomach was doing flips as I tangled my fingers in his hair. He pulled away, our breathing was heavy, but he leaned forward and kissed me deeply again. A few seconds later, he pulled away and kissed me again. He ended the kiss and tried to pull away, but I leaned with him and kissed his lips again lightly. I kept giving him little kisses on his lips, until Emmett decided to whistle at us. I kissed him again and again and pulled away, giving him one last kiss that lasted a little longer than the others. I was calm now and so was he; our breathing was still a little louder than necessary. He put his forehead against mine and gave me his crooked smile, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? (:<strong>

**The next chapter will most likely be the last.(:**

**Unless anyone wants to change my mind?(:**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 20 (Epilogue)

An Unbreakable Bond

Bella POV

I sat on the couch in Edward's lap, while playing with Allie's hair. She was on Jasper's lap, who was on the floor, and we were styling each other's hair in retarded ways. We both have short hair, so we can't really do a lot. She managed to give me a tiny ponytail in the middle of my head at the top and my hair was sticking straight up. She put the rest into a pony tail at the bottom of my head. I haven't seen it yet, so I couldn't laugh. I had a bottle of gel and I was currently sticking her hair straight up, so it would look like she was hanging upside down. I finished and looked down to Edward who was staring at my neck because he couldn't play with my hair.

_Flashback_

_4 years before, 3 months after Edward and Bella's first kiss. (After Edward killed James in Italy)_

_It was Alice's wedding day, as well as my birthday. She decided it was the perfect birthday present to me. I appreciated it because I could see her happy and all of the attention would be on her, not me. Rose and I were the maids of honor. We waited at the altar and smiled as Alice came down the aisle with Carlisle. She was wearing a simple wedding dress that flowed down smoothly. It was white satin and it had an open back. It went down to the floor and her veil was pure lace that tied the whole dress together. Her hair was calmer, hanging straight down instead of in the usually spikes. She reached the altar and Jasper sent a feeling of happiness to everyone, making me smile and swallow the knot in my throat._

_(After the wedding, at the reception)_

_Alice was opening her presents in front of all the guests. Tanya was there, with her mate, who was now a vampire. Good for her. They both smiled at me, and I noticed that I never really got his name. Oh well. I looked back to Alice; Rosalie jumped up to hand her the next present. It was a little box that most likely had jewelry in it. "This is from all of us, Alice. Including me." Alice excitedly opened the box, but didn't show it to everyone. She shook with silent sobs and I tensed, a little nervous. I looked to Edward, but he was just smiling at me, along with the rest of the Cullens. Alice looked to me and took in a shaky breath, giving me a watery smile. I smiled back and watched as she set the box to the side. She continued opening presents and as she gave one final speech, signaling the end of the wedding, she called me up to the stage. I curiously and cautiously approached her and she brought the box with the gift from earlier. "Happy Birthday, Bella." I looked at her, but I couldn't glare. She looked so happy and was literally bouncing on her feet, up and down. "Go on Bella. Open, open, open." I opened the box and gasped._

_There was a silver locket inside, with the Cullen Crest on the front. I lifted it out of the box and I let it dangle from the thin silver chain, from which it hung. I looked to the Cullen table and they were all smiling at me, even Rosalie. She smiled at me widely and turned to the guests once she caught my eye. "It is Bella's birthday today, and my family decided to give her this locket, symbolizing our love for her. She is now, officially, a member of the Olympic Coven. I may have got off on the wrong foot with Bella, but I learned that she really is a great sister when she risked her life to save Alice. Even though Alice is older, Bella is extremely protective of her and she showed my family that she is willing to attack her friends, if she saw them as a threat. Thank you, Bella for saving my family. It must have been extremely difficult to pick between your sister and your mate. But, you managed to save both and that only shows how wonderful of a person you really are. To Bella." She raised her glass and so did the rest of the party. _

_The party resumed and I turned to the Cullens. Rosalie said, "Open it Bella." I did as I was told and bit my lip to keep it from quivering. On the left side of the locket, was French writing in a delicate script. __**Un Lien Incassable. **__I looked at them questioningly, not understanding why that was written there. Allie picked her necklace up and I saw the identical writing. I titled my head to the side, "Why-?"Edward spoke up, "I figured it fit. I had it engraved because no one can come between you two. No matter how dangerous it is, both of you seem to think about one another before anyone or anything else. That's what family is. And nothing can separate family. That's what it says. An -" I nodded, smiling, "An Unbreakable Bond."I finished for him and hugged Alice tightly. _

_I looked back to my locket and let out the sob I was keeping in. On the right side of the locket was a picture of Alice and I as kids. She was hugging me from the side, her arms around my shoulders, her head leaned against mine. I was holding onto her arm with both hands and we were both laughing. I whispered, "I love you, Allie." She hugged me tighter, "I love you too, sis. Forever."_

_End of Flashback_

(Present Day)

I smiled at Edward and kissed his lips quickly. He gave me his crooked smile and played with my locket, absentmindedly. A piece of hair fell from my pony tail, and he fixed it, chuckling. He looked into my eyes and I was stunned to see so much emotion directed at me. He leaned in and kissed me deeply. When he pulled back he said, "I love you so much, Bella." I couldn't fight back my smile as I said, "I love you too." "How much?" My smile grew wider and I replied, "Tons and tons. I'd do anything for you." He chuckled, "Anything?" I nodded, happily, "Anything." He kissed me once more and put his forehead on mind, holding my waist tightly, and giving me my favorite crooked smile that I love so much, "Would you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Whatcha think? Tell me your opinion on the entire story please. I'd like to know if it made sense and if it all flowed together. After all, this is my first fanfiction. PLEASE (nicely) REVIEW!(:<strong>

**I will start on my new story and chapter 1 should be up by tomorrow!(:**

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed. It really meant a lot to me. So, thank you for taking your time to comment on my story. 3(:**


End file.
